Lilian Swan and the Twilight Saga
by Lady Evangeline Potter
Summary: Bella's older sister moves to Forks OC/Alice/Rosalie, Femslash. Inspired by elements of Life And Death but mostly all of my own plot
1. Lilian Swan and the Twilight Saga

Lilian Swan and the Twilight Saga

 **Forks Washington Friday 20th July 2001 Summer**

My father Charlie is the Chief of Police in a rainy town called Forks, my younger sister Bella had already moved a year before me so the choice to leave Phoenix was already made, I just had to wait a little while. After picking me up at the airport we drove towards my new house which was a modest two storey building, with three bedrooms, a bathroom with some space cleared for my ameneties, I had pretty much brought everything I owned with me including two games consoles, an electric guitar with amp and a sound system, outside parked in the street was a red Chevy truck and next to it sat a gleaming black Mercedes Benz C-Class AMG Black Edition,

"Whose car is that?" I asked curiously

"It's yours Lily"Charlie replied tone gruff "I figured you would want your own transportation rather than rely on me or Bella"

At that moment the front door opened and my sister poked her head out the door her eyes widened when she saw me and a broad grin spread across her face she ran outside nearly falling on her ass in the process, I chuckled quietly before getting out of the cruiser, Bella hugged me tightly and I did the same

"I've missed you sis" I said blinking back my tears as I realised just how much Bella means to me, looking over her shoulder I saw another vaguely familiar face poke outside

"Lily?" he said and a grin spread across my face as I recognized my pseudo-brother and best friend

"Seth" I greeted before we hugged "I've missed you alot"

"As have I"

The four of us entered the house and I smiled remembering the summers I used to spend before permanently staying in Phoenix

"It's good to be home"

Charlie showed me my new room and I said

"Do you think I could get my room soundproofed as I will be playing my guitar using the amp and I'll be doing so late into the night as I don't sleep much since the night of yours and Renee's divorce"

My father nodded "I'll call around and see who can do that, just try and get some shut eye as you've got school on Monday"

I barely supressed my groan at that, Charlie laughed before leaving my room and closing the door behind himself.

Turning on the tv and my sound system that was connected to my XBOX which had all of my music stored on it, I immediately selected my custom greatest hits playlist for Calm the Fire which are a six piece trance-metal female band from Dartford England, I flopped onto my double bed with my eyes closed allowing the music to calm me down.

When I awoke late on Saturday morning I found the house empty and a note on the table

 _Hey Lily_ it read

 _Just letting you know that I'll be working late tonight and Bella's away for the weekend so go ahead and order take out with the money I've left for you._

 _Speak later._

 _Charlie_

I grinned before returning to my bedroom and plugging in my guitar I laid down some epic shreddage for a few hours, then decided to go out and explore the area surrounding my new home I grabbed a couple of cd's to keep in the glove compartment, I pulled into the gas station and looking around I spotted two women one was blonde and the other had hair as black as night,both had matching golden eyes I made a split second decision, approaching the pair

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can you tell me where the nearest beach is ?"

"It's on the coast of a nearby reservation which unfortunately we aren't allowed on" the shorter pixie like one said

"Why not ?" I asked curiously "oh by the way I'm Lilian Swan"

"We just aren't okay" the blonde snapped

"Rosalie"her companion said "that was uncalled for" flashing me a dazzling smile she added "I'm Alice it's nice to meet you Lilian"

"Can you tell me where this reservation is so I can have words with whoever runs it and get them to change the rules to allow you on the beach"

"Follow us and we'll point you in the right direction" Rosalie said I quickly paid for the gas and then followed them for a while and just when I thought this was some sort of elaborate plan to snuff me the car ahead pulled onto the side of the road and stopped, Alice got out and walked towards my car opening the window I grinned at her

"It's just around the next corner" she said before passing me a piece of paper "and that's my number so call me sometime"

"I'll do that" I promised then winked at the blonde "Rosalie doesn't seem to like me"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Alice said before rejoining her sister they sped away, I copied Alice's number into my phone and a small smile appeared on my lips

"Not even a day and I've already got a girl's number" I muttered before heading off in the opposite direction, I parked some distance away from a group of teenagers, taking a spot on a log I switched on my ipod to help me think.

 **Cullen Mansion Outskirts of Forks**

In an upstairs bedroom overlooking the forest behind a stunning house,on the bed sat Alice her gaze unblinking after a moment the young vampire gasped realising what that vision she just had was about, there was a knock on her door

"Come in Esme" Alice said in the doorway stood a woman who was practically her mother

"I've found her" Alice said "the one I've waited two hundred years for"

"Who?" Esme asked sitting on the bed next to her daughter

"My singer, her blood called to me and I barely managed to hold onto my self control "

"Oh Alice"

"I gave her my number impulsively and she's trying to decide if he should call or make me wait until Monday" Alice pouted

"You've waited two hundred years I'm sure you can wait a few more days"

"I want her here in my arms, right now" came the petulant response.

"What's her name?" her mother asked

"Oh um,she introduced herself as Lilian Swan"

"Bella has a sister?" Esme asked tone shocked

"It would appear that way"

"Yet another human who is going to discover who we are" Rose said from downstairs

Alice growled at her sister's words before blurring downstairs

"You only say that because you're a bitch and you've yet to find your singer"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and surprise,the shorter of the two nodded correctly interpreting the expression on her older 'sister's' face,

"After two hundred years I've finally found her and she is mine"

"You're referring to the human male who asked us for directions" Rosalie clarified, Alice nodded quickly.

 **La Push Reservation Beach**

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not hear a group of people approach until a sudden tap on my left shoulder caused me to jump with fright

"Sorry" the fairly attractive blonde apologized "but who are you as we" here she gestured to the people behind her "have never seen you before?, I'm Jessica Stanley by the way"

"I'm Lilian Swan" I replied standing up "and yes I'm Bella's older sister"

"How old are you?" Jessica asked as she looked me over while looking like she wasn't trying to

"Eighteen and I'll be a senior at Forks High School" I replied "now I've got somewhere to go right now."

Returning to my car, I hit the speed dial on my phone.

 **Cullen Mansion Downstairs**

Alice's phone suddenly vibrated an expression of shock appeared briefly,

"Hello?" she answered

"Hello Alice" I said "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much" she replied her curiousity piqued "why do you ask?  
"My father's working late, Bella's away for the weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come spend the evening with me?"

She paused momentarily before glancing at her sister

"Go" Rose encouraged loud enough for me to hear her

"Ice Princess" my tone cheeky "have you got that stick removed from your arse yet?"

Alice burst out laughing at the outraged expression on Rose's face.

"Where are you, I'll come pick you up?" I asked.

"Give me a moment to get ready call back in five minutes" Alice replied

"Sure" we both hung up.

Alice ran upstairs,then stripped off before leaping into the shower located in her en-suite bathroom.

Drying off her flawless body Alice dashed back into her room and into the massive walk-in closet filled with so much clothing that it would make the Kardashian's jealous.

"The hell am I going to wear" she fretted

"I suggest something that will pique her interest" Esme said, Alice froze then grinned

"Esme, you are a life saver" her outfit selected the nervous vampire dressed quickly then hugging her mother and sister she ran out the door.

Not even a minute later I pulled up, Alice got in and away we went.

 **Swan Residence Upstairs**

We arrived back at my house and then went upstairs to my bedroom.

"I have so many questions" I began before sitting on my bed, Alice joined me and turned so that her face caught the rays of weak sunlight through the open curtains,my breath caught when I saw her skin glow.

"You're not just human are you?"

Alice shook her head silently I looked her in the eyes and said

"I know the truth about you and it doesn't bother me at all"

Alice's mouth fell open in shock, she blinked rapidly.

"You're a vampire and although I should be terrified I know you can't bring yourself to harm me"

"How did you figure that?"

"Little things mostly"

"Like what,exactly?"

"Your eyes were like molten gold and when you blinked they were a solid black, when your hand brushed mine giving me your number it was like electricity hitting my heart"

"I think you doubt what I'm saying so here" standing up I took my shirt off "put your hand on my chest and feel me breathe and what you've already done to me, my parents got divorced and I completely shut myself off from feeling anything except anger then I meet you and suddenly now all I want is for someone else to fight for me"

"Oh my" Alice murmured her face had a heartbreaking look "you've dealt with so much and haven't turned into a raving lunatic which is extremely impressive and shows what type of person you are"

"I never back down and I never quit and enough with the heavy" I said just before my stomach growled "shit, I'm hungry"

A frown appeared on my face "are you hungry Alice?"

"I'm fine" she replied "get whatever you need and I'll be up here waiting"

"If you're sure" was my uncertain reply but nevertheless I went downstairs to order myself some take out.

Too low for me to hear her Alice said "it's been two hundred years since I last tasted human food"

"Since you can't eat" I said startling the vampire "I want to give you something else"

"Oh really and what is that?"

"A kiss if that is okay with you"

She blinked in surprise but nodded, I took my place and turned my head raising her hands Alice leaned in and when our lips met it was like the seasons all happening at once. my dinner lay to one side, I placed my left hand on the back of her neck and she climbed into my lap we both were still lip locked, my right hand went to her left hip, I moaned against her lips until we broke apart, I gasped for breath while Alice had a radiant smile on her face.

"Gods above" I said "that was incredible"

"Agreed" she replied "now eat you dinner before it get's cold"

"I feel bad eating when you can't" I said pausing between bites "it doesn't seem right to me"

"I'm fine" Alice assured me"besides I like watching you eat it allows me to see what you enjoy and plan for the future"

"I'd rather be eating you" I muttered .

Alice was looking around my room at all the posters, that were hung there

"You really love music don't you" she said

"Music got me through some of the lowest points of my life, I also enjoy movies, good food and spending time with people I care about" a pause "which I hope will include your sister one day"

Alice froze experiencing a vision, when it passed she said in confusion

"Rosalie appears to be on her way here for some reason" no sooner had she finished speaking, then there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" I said, turning to leave the room, reaching the front door and opening it , in the doorway stood the other Cullen who had a rather worried expression on her face.

"Um Lilian right?" she asked at my nod "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in though" I said stepping back

"Thank you."

When we were seated on the couch Alice had followed me down and took the armchair positioned against the wall.

"While Alice was here, I realized something, a bit surprised that you don't already know"

"I don't know what?" my tone curious.

Rose took a deep breath "I think I'm your soulmate as well as Alice"

"Kiss me" I said "if what you said is true then the same thing will happen"

"Wait a second" Alice said "are you sure that Evan's your mate?"

"Only one way to find out" Rosalie answered before placing her lips against mine.

I lay back against the armrest of the sofa, still liplocked with the supermodel goddess, all to soon though my need for air took over.

"Holy shit" the blonde gasped her gold eyes smoldered "I think you might be gifted"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously,

"I can't tell you"her sister said "you'll have to experience it for yourself"

Alice made her way closer curious to find out if what her sister said was true.

"Back for more are we" I teased Alice mock glared before straddling my waist and kissed me, my hands held her against myself, her eyes snapped open, springing off me,her chest heaving as she saw what Rose meant.

"Wow" was the stunned and rather hoarse statement.

"Believe me now" Rose said sounding smug

"Not to brag or anything" I said "but I'm talented in other areas"

"I bet you are" Alice sassed back, before her lips curved into a smile that had my panties grow damp "you'd love it if my sister and I made out in front of you"

"Don't tease me" I said "though if you want to make out, you'll hear no objections from me"

"There is one thing you should know" Rose said voice teasing "Alice and I, we used to fuck each other"

"Oh my god" was my appropriate response, there would have been more for me to say but that was interrupted by a massive yawn.

"Gods, I'm tired, and yes I know you both don't sleep but considering the lateness of the night,I would not feel comfortable you heading back to your house"

"What about Bella is she not coming back tonight?" Alice asked.

"She's spending the weekend with Seth Clearwater,so feel free to use her room rest in"

"Thank you Lilian" Rose said "and I apologize for being a bitch yesterday"

"Don't worry about it, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alice said "sleep tight"


	2. The First Weekend In Forks

The First Weekend in Forks

 **Swan Residence Saturday 21st July 2001**

My door creaked open and Charlie stood there with a rather sheepish expression on his face

"Morning honey" he said "can I come in ?"

"Morning to you too, daddy" I replied making sure that I was covered from the neck down "and sure" gesturing that it was okay forhim to enter my room.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked

"I did, Alice and her sister kept me company"

"That's good" Charlie said sitting on the edge of my bed "I have to apologize for not being around last night, work has been a nightmare lately"

"I understand,Dad" I reassured him "besides Renee was never around that much in Phoenix so being on my own is something I'm used to"

"That's no excuse" he replied "so next weekend the three of us are gonna catch up on the last few years"

"Okay" I agreed reluctantly "so long as Alice and Rosalie can be here"

Charlie nodded before departing my room which was good as my phone vibrated, picking it up I saw that I'd got a message from Alice.

 _Morning Sleeping Beauty_ it read _on behalf of my sister and I we apologize for not being there to wake you ourselves so to make it up to you please click on the images below_.

Love, Alice and Rose xxx

 _P.S We hope you like them you naughty girl_

Curious to see what was she was talking about I did as she asked

"Holy fuck" I gasped staring at them posing in gorgeous lingerie and as I flicked through them my snatch got wet, I slipped from my bed and took photos of myself and sent to both of them.

"Tease me will they" I muttered a smirk on my lips, a few things I was absolutely sure of.

I, Lilian Jasmine Swan was gay,

Two vampires thirsted for my blood

And I was absolutely irrevocably in love with both immortals, the phone in my hand vibrated again

 _OMG_ the message read, this was from Alice.

I chuckled quietly before wrapping a towel around myself and heading into the bathroom, ten minutes later I returned to my bedroom oblivious to the fact that the bed was now occupied by my mates, dropping the towel and getting ready for the day

"You're way hotter in the flesh, so to speak" Rose said causing me to spin around in shock, Alice nodded her expression hungry my hand to my heart trying to stop it from leaping out my chest

"Jeezus, give a girl a heart attack doing that" I said "not that I'm grateful for the audience but why are you here ?"

"You're ours Lilian"

"Lily" I corrected

"Okay, Lily you're our mate and we want to make your dreams come true" Alice said "there's nothing we wouldn't do for you"

"And you're sure I'm your mate" I said "I believe you truly but I want to be sure as I've had my heart broken a few times in my life and I don't think I can go through it again"

Rose stood up and pulled me against herself, Alice joined in the threeway hug, I shivered slightly as their cold hands caused goosebumps to erupt all over my skin, we hugged for a while before seperating both mates shamelessly ogled me, watching as I got dressed, heading back to the bathroom to get my black mascara and eyeshadow applied

"Is silver harmful against you"

"Yes it is" Alice answered "why ?"

"Oh no reason other than I have a pair of silver knuckledusters in the desk drawer "for self defence and because they're cool, having spent alot of time walking around Phoenix I learnt to take care of myself as Renee was never around" I paused "she was too busy screwing to give a fuck about me but whenever Bella wanted something she had all the time in the world for her"

Alice and Rose shared a look between them,the blonde was about to say something but perhaps thought better of it as I spoke again.

"I used to love coming here every summer as that was the only time I could see Seth my best friend and who is currently dating Bella, he's my brother and the only man in my life that I keep no secrets from, I just wish my father would wake up and realize that he's meant to be with Sue Clearwater the woman whom I consider to be my mother" catching their eyes in a determined stare "I will not let you stop me from seeing Seth anytime I want" at their nods of acceptance "good, now then what shall I do with you now that you're here" eyes glinting with mischief "I know what I want, Alice get over here"

She approached and looked up at me I kissed her, Rose watched her golden eyes wide, beckoning with my finger she came closer, I broke apart from Alice before kissing her.

"Now that I've been reassured that you're true to your word" I paused "what's the plan for today ?"

"Whatever you want Lily"

"I've got an idea but let me check something first" grabbing my phone I quickly typed up a meesage and sent it to Seth

"Um who'se Seth ?" Alice asked her eyes widened when she remember who I was talking about "never mind are you sure that it's a good idea to hang with him"

"Sure" I said "why is there something you want to tell me as I recall Rose said something about the La Push reservation yesterday"

"I did, didn't I" she said "our father could tell you more in regards to that but maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh sure" I said "right now though I need to go out and maybe catch a movie in Port Angeles, got my own car too"

"I was curious about that black Mercedes outside"Alice said

"My father got it for me and as you're the shortest one, you're gonna take the back seat Rose can ride shotgun with me driving, obviously nobody's allowed to touch my baby"

"Wait one minute, why don't I go get mine and then follow you" Alice suggested at my raised eyebrows she added "it's a midnight blue Ferrari F450"

"Oh fuck" I said "that car gets me wet"

The two vampires blinked at my rather blunt statement Rose's mouth curved into a smile

"Don't even think about fucking in my car" Alice said

"Okay we won't" I said "but then here's me thinking I could take Rose and fuck her on the hood of mine while you go get your car"

"You're having me on" Alice said though there was an undercurrent of uncertainty, eyes flickering in and out of focus Rose explained seeing my expression

"Alice can see the future based on what we decide to do"

"My impulsiveness doesn't help things does it and I mean it Rose, you will be fucked outside where anyone can see us"

The blonde gasped at my dominant tone, Alice gaped at me in shock

"Yes Mistress" Rose said before she could stop herself, I smirked at the inadvertant admission of guilt "fuck me like the slut I am and my sister too"

"Kinky" Alice commented her golden eyes dancing with mirth and just a hint of lust, I just winked at her before kissing Rose quickly, pulling back when she attempted to deepen it

"As much as I would love to take you here,you both have to accept that I will do whatever I damn well please and that includes seeing Seth on Monday after school."

The two immortals shared a glance before Rose answered my declaration

"You need to understand that the reservation isn't safe for you" she explained

"My sister seems safe there so why can't the same be said for me, besides Seth has never harmed me when I used to spend the summer here, he's had my back through everything and he loves me even though I'm not interested, for fucks sake,that man saved my life and stopped me from putting a bullet in my brain two years ago" an idea made me smile darkly "if I can't spend time with him then no kisses for either of you and I'm serious about that should you break it I'll put you over my knees and spank you"

The two immortals gaped at me Alice's eyes were flickering in and out of focus as she tried to 'see' if I was bluffing, upon realizing that I wasn't she pouted, turning to her sister-mate she growled

"I'm not missing out on kisses because you won't tell Lily why we think it's a bad idea for her to spend time on the La Push reservation"

Rose sighed "okay fine but let's go back to our place" she glanced at me, I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys, they followed both of whom were communicating too low for me to hear.

Getting into our cars I followed Rose and Alice to the outskirts of town and then up a mile long driveway that opened up and revealed a stunning house, stepping out of my car I stared at their home

"Holy cow" I swore "this is amazing"

Both my mates smiled at my exuberant tone

"This is the only place we can truly be ourselves" Alice explained as her sister rolled her eyes before saying

"I told them not to do this"

I was about to agree but then my stomach growled and blushing in embarassement

"Sorry" I apologized then realized where I was "I'm Lilian Swan" introducing myself to the two other people in the kitchen

"Esme"the woman replied

"Carlisle" the male answered

"Are you hungry Lilian?" Esme asked

"Famished" I answered before being led to a table I sat down facing the glass wall that had the forest in the backyard. Rose sat down opposite.

"Thank you Esme" I said sincerely

"It's not a problem, gives us a reason to use the kitchen again" she replied placing a plate of lasagna down in front of me, taking a bite before moaning in pleasure, both vampires smiled watching as I consumed it at a rapid pace, sometime while I was eating Rose had disappeared upstairs I hadn't noticed until my plate was cleared

"Is there anymore?" I asked licking my lips "that was amazing"

"There isn't" Alice answered having forseen the outcome "but there is afters, you'll have to follow me upstairs to get it"

Curiousity piqued I got up following her upstairs to a room at the far end, upon opening the door, my mouth fell open as Rose was lying naked on the massive bed

"Wow" I said throat suddenly dry "you're stunning Rose, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already"

"Indeed" she purred "but it helps to be told that once or twice"

"What am I going to do with you?" I mused "now that I've got you exactly where I want you"

Alice had stripped off her clothes and had joined her sister on the bed

"Please Mistress Lily" she said "punish us, your naughty vampires need to be dominated"

Arching my eyebrow at her words "indeed you both do, undress me,your mortal goddess" Alice scrambled to obey my instructions her hands shook as she lifted the t-shirt I was wearing exposing my flat toned stomach and then revealing my red bra, her sister got up and began working on my pants Alice kissed me, my hands went to hr arse and squeezed those peachy cheeks, eventually Rose got my pants off she stared in shock at my bare nether region

"You go commando ?" she asked slipping a finger inside me, I nodded

"Only when I'm wearing pants,I don't do so if I was wearing a skirt"

"You really should start wearing more skirts because those legs are gorgeous" Rose said "now that I've seen them I can't help but stare"

"Come here" I said staring into the blonde's golden eyes "and kiss me like you miss me"

Alice was on her knees beneath me, her tongue brushed against my clit

"Fuck" I moaned after breaking apart for air, Rose focused her attention on my 32D bust she started sucking on my nipples, one of her own hands disappeared down her flawless body and she began to masturbate as she lavished my chest with attention, Alice was still between my legs, my hands fisted her hair as my first of many orgasms approached

"I'm gonna cum" I gasped Rose smiled

"Cum for us" she said "cum for your gorgeous vampires we wanna taste your juices"

"I'm cumming" screaming out my release into Alice's waiting mouth she swallowed every drop then rejoined Rose on the bed where they made out, I sat down against the wall heavily my legs shaking eyes unfocused slightly

"Lily tastes divine" Rose murmured as she slipped a hand down her sister's body, our pixie just nodded her eyes half closed, once I'd gathered enough strength to stand up, I walked over to the bed and parted Rose's legs before attacking her snatch with my tongue, my right hand went between her sister's legs and inserting a finger inside Alice who gasped in surprise her hips bucked rhythmically, they liplocked as both girls climaxed again, I swallowed Rose's cum before claiming my other bondmate in searing kiss.


	3. Starting the Final Year At Forks High

Starting the Final Year at Forks High School and the Truth Is Made Known

 **Monday 23 July 2001**

Charlie woke Bella and I before he had to leave for work, checking my phone for any messages and when I saw that there were two, one from each of my girlfriends a smile crossed my face which was reflected off the mirror Bella happened to see it pausing she asked

"What has you so happy ?"

"Nothing that concerns you" my snappish reply caused her to back up a few steps

"Okay chill, no need to bite my head off" she retorted

"I did however, spend the weekend with my girlfriends at their place"

Bella blinked before an ugly expression crossed her face "you're a fucking dyke?"

"What if I am" I answered glaring at her "it's my choice and if you so much as call me or mine that disgusting word again I'll rip your jaw off and beat you to death with it, now get the fuck out of my room"

Slamming the door and leaning against it my eyes closed as I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

 **Forks High School Parking Lot**

Pulling into the school I spotted Rose and Alice waiting for my arrival parking beside them, the blonde woman noticed the expression on my face and asked the obvious question

"What's got your knickers, or lack thereof, in a twist?"

"Bella" I answered "my own sister is bloody homophobic, I can't believe it"

"Don't worry about her" Alice said as she checked me out,my mouth curved into a slight smile.

"We;ve all got classes together" Rose said anticipating my next question

"Perfect" I answered my own eyes lingered on the deep cleavage that Rose was displaying just for my enjoyment.

"You can ogle my sister's chest later" Alice said amusement colouring her tone.

"I hated school previously but now seeing as it's my final year I might actually enjoy it" pausing "then again it could be down to the fact that I have two goddesses to accompany me"

Both women smiled at my compliment and planted a kiss on both my cheeks causing me to blush pink,the three of us entered the building oblivious to the hate filled glare Bella was sending my way, she wasn't alone as Jessica was also glaring at our retreating backs.

"Those three dykes need to be humiliated" she said "what they are is against the laws of nature and God's will, I also had no idea that your sister was a rug-muncher back when I bumped into her outside the store in the middle of town"

"That bitch is NOT my sister" Bella emphatically stated "Lilian is dead to me as of today"

 **The School Cafeteria**

Alice,Rose and I sat down at a table all of our plates piled with food.

"How can you eat that ?" my blonde bombshell asked curiously as she watched me take a bite of a ham and cheese sandwich, after swallowing I replied

"Not everybody drinks blood and don't worry about me speaking too loudly, school cafeterias are notorious for being noisy"

"She's right" Alice said "though it's not such a problem for us"

"How sensitive is your hearing?" I asked.

"If we weren't here right now, we could show you exactly how good our hearing is"

"Is that so" biting my lower lip "can I test that theory?"

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked tilting her head to the right

"I'm thinking that you're adorable" I answered straight faced

"I am not adorable" she pouted, grabbing my phone I quickly took a photo

"Oh this is so going on Instagram, hashtag vampire, hashtag love" I replied "and both of you should check out my portfolio on Freaks Like Me "

"We shall" Rose said before claiming my lips with hers

"Freak" hissed a passing student "you should get out of this school before something happens to you and your freaky sister"

My chair flew back with a loud screech "was that a threat" I snarled getting right up in his face "leave us alone you sack of human waste nobody wants your opinion on things that don't concern you and if you don't heed my warning I will have no problem ripping your junk off and shoving it up your ass"

Alice and Rose shared a glance, eyes wide in shock, before they each grabbed my hands.

"Easy with the castration threats there Miss Badass" Rose said though there was an undercurrent of pride in her tone

"Who said I was threatening to castrate him" the blunt response caused her to blink in shock "threats are not something I do, promises on the other hand are"

"Who hurt you?" Alice asked genuinely concerned

"I will tell you my life story but not here as this is not the place,however I'll say that victimization of people because of their sexual orientation is something I will not let go of"

The afternoon lessons passed in a blur and by the end of the day I was exhausted and horny as fuck mostly caused by Rose and Alice teasing me beneath the table at the back of the classroom in the last lesson of the day.

 **Clearwater Residence La Push Reservation**

Pulling up outside a moderately large house I was grateful that Bella hadn't arrived, switching off the ignition just as my phone vibrated.

 _I'm telling Dad what you are freak,_ _unless you do exactly what I say_.

 _Good luck trying to blackmail me you idiot girl_ I replied _I've already told our father what I am and he supports my choice as he understands that I'm happy with Alice and Rosalie._

Switching off my phone to ignore anything else she might send me I walked up the garden path before ringing the doorbell, after a moment the front door was opened revealing Seth who quickly embraced me tightly.

"How have you been Lily?" he asked stepping back to allow me entrance into his home.

"I've been better" my reply had Seth raise his eyebrows

"Why, what's happened?"

"It's Bella" running my hands through my silky black hair in frustration "she's got a problem with me being gay"

"Have you told her what happened after she left ?"

"If you're talking about my rape and sexual assault two years ago" I said, he nodded "then no I haven't, at least not yet as I'm waiting for the weekend to tell both her and my father"

"Should I be there for moral support?" Seth asked

"Yeah, if that's okay with you"

"It's not a problem Lily" Seth replied "I just wish you hadn't gone through such a horrific ordeal"

"Me too" I agreed heavily before brightening "do you wanna hear about what happened this past weekend ?"

"Go ahead" Seth said

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are my girlfriends and I've already slept with them"

His mouth fell open in shock "you're kidding" tone shocked "you've only been here three days"

"Indeed,I have been" amusement coloured my voice before sobering "both of them think that you're a danger to me and when I asked why they refused to tell me anything, perhaps you could shed some light on it and you know that I'll figure it out eventually"

"I know that once you hear about something, you'll never let it go until the truth is discovered" he said "so I'll tell you of a bookstore in Port Angeles that specializes in Quilete legends"

The front door flew open with a bang shattering the silence and Bella stood there

"What the fuck is that dyke doing here?" she snarled angrily her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Bella" Seth snapped "that was totally uncalled for" stepping between us "do you have any idea what your sister has been through ?"

"Seth, don't" I warned

"What could she possibly have gone through to warrant turning into a bloody dyke"

I stepped forward and slapped Bella hard across the face

"What did I say about calling me that you bitch?" I spat angrily

"Get out" Seth said glaring at my sister, she glared right back at him

"If you choose her over me, we're through"

He simply answered by walking over and embracing me tightly.

"Fine" Bella snarled before storming out the house and slamming the door,I heard her truck roar away before Seth released his grip on my shoulders.

"I can't believe her" he muttered "like it was a choice that I wouldn't stand by your side"

"Thank you" I said "though I apologize if by doing that has cost you the relationship with my sister"

"Don't worry about that" Seth said "can I tell Leah what happened to you, she might even beat Bella up for not sticking by you"

"Of course you can tell her,just nobody else unless I say so"

"Agreed" Seth said adding "would you like anything to drink ?" I followed him into the kitchen then lent against the counter

"If I wasn't gay and taken, you're probably the only man I'd even consider dating"

"I know,cause I feel the same way" he admitted not daring to look me in the eye.

"Did you mean that?" I asked he nodded

"Course I did" before I was pulled into his arms, he hugged me tightly almost afraid to let me go.

 **Swan Residence-Late Evening**

I had barely gotten ready for bed when a breeze alerted me to the presence of Rosalie, without warning she kissed me fiercely her hands in my hair, only breaking apart so I could breathe again, as I stared into her dark gold eyes.

"Have you fed this evening?" I asked in concern,she shook her head

"Both Alice and I were worried about you all afternoon and then when you turned off your phone, Alice nearly stormed down to La Push to see if you were okay"

"You need not have worried" I retorted "as you can see I am still in perfect health" after an awkward pause my lips twisted into a smile "make me cum Rose I need you to get me off please", she raised an eyebrow before pushing me backwards I fell onto the bed spread-eagled, my core burned with desire, as my one of my beloved women teased me by slowly, agonizingly stripping off her clothing revealing a flawless body underneath, my mouth watered as I drank in the sight of Rosalie Hale naked in my bedroom.

"You are so beautiful" I murmured softly my eyes roaming over her hungrily, the 36D bust, hourglass figure,curvy arse and smooth crotch.

"You're stunning too" she replied before tugging my pajama pants down and planting a kiss directly on my clit, causing me to lock my legs around her neck, hands buried into her blonde hair

"Fuck" I moaned "Rose, please"

The hot blonde pressed her lips against my soaking core, smiling as she felt me approach my release

"For the love of Athena, don't you fucking stop" I damn near screamed just before exploding into her waiting mouth,she swallowed every drop of my cum before crawling up my sweaty body and then kissed me, I tasted myself on her mouth, she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"That was amazing" I said staring up at the blonde goddess "thank you"

"It was my absolute pleasure just be prepared for Alice to spank you for scaring her like that"

She laughed at my expression "does our little psychic scare you?"

I nodded and attempted to bury into her chest

"What were you thinking?" Alice said as she appeared, I squeaked in fright and replied unintelligibly

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Lifting my head from between Rose's breasts, eyes wide and innocent

"You couldn't punish me even if you wanted to, as both of you love me too much to do that"

"I hate that you're right" Alice said pouting "just don't scare me like that again"

"No promises,now kiss me like you miss me"

My bedroom door flew open and Charlie stood there his eyes blazed with anger

"When you said that you liked girls, I assumed it was just a phase you were going through,I did not expect to see this at all"

"Get the fuck out" I snapped angrily my good mood evaporated instantly "if I told you why I'm gay then maybe you'd understand but seeing as how you've never listened to me I'm leaving and as a legal adult you can't stop me"

"Don't even try it Chief Swan" Alice said "my mother's a lawyer and if you do what I think you're going to do, she'll sue you and the entire state of Washington for the next three months"

Turning to Rose I asked "can I move in with you, I know it's sudden but now thanks to my father,I no longer feel safe here"

"Of course you can, our parents would love to have you stay for as long as you need to"

Bella was eavesdropping on the conversation but before she could do anything she found herself being attacked by Alice

"You. Think. You. Can. Harm. What's. Ours. And. Nothing. Will. Be. Done?"

Each word was interspersed with punches and kicks.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked pulling her sister off Bella.

"That bitch" Alice spat enraged "is the reason Lily is what she is, Isabella set her own sister up"

"Shut up you freak" Isabella shouted "I would never do something like you're insinuating"

"It's true" I said cutting her off, "I was gang raped by six men and when they told me who it was I refused to believe it but now it all becomes clear, you've always been jealous of me, my ability to accept people for who they are and not what they are"

Isabella's face twisted into something ugly as her true self was revealed

"I set you up and you were supposed to be killed afterwards so this exact thing wouldn't happen and you couldn't come between Seth and I"

"Does it surprise you that he'd be on my side, he's been the closest thing I have to a brother for six years, when he told me you and he were dating I supported it even though I knew he wanted me instead and now thanks to you he and I will never be but I will always love him" stepping close to Isabella I slapped her across the face.

"Do not contact me ever again" I grabbed my car keys, Alice and Rose followed silently behind "I'll send for my stuff over the next few days, Charlie"

 **The Cullen Mansion**

I headed straight to my bedroom and fell face first onto the pillows and finally broke down, sobbing into the pillows as all the memories of that night came to the forefront of my mind, curling into a ball, my back to the door which opened silently, Rose entered and sat down pulling me against herself.

"I understand what you've gone through better than anyone" she said "although seeing Alice kicking ass did amuse me, you know it was her that found me after I was raped and beaten to near death by my fiancee Royce King at that time"

"Wh-what happened?" I asked wiping my eyes "please tell me"

"Not today" she replied "you will hear my story but another day that I can promise"

She was about to leave when I grabbed her hand

"Stay with me tonight" I asked "after you and Alice have gone hunting"

"My sister is on her way back from getting your things from Chief Swan's place, partly to stop Isabella from selling it all online, not it would have stopped us from getting it back anyway"

I yawned causing Rise to smile fondly

"Go to sleep Lily, we'll be here when you wake in the morning"

Nodding,eyes heavy with fatigue I lay back down.

"G'night Rose"


	4. More Bonding and Fluffiness

More Bonding and Fluffiness

 **The Cullen Mansion-Tuesday 24th of July 2001, Late Morning**

I awoke feeling drained emotionally, stiff and disgusted with myself after swearing to never lose control of my emotions like I did last night, turning as the door opened to reveal Alice and Rose,the latter was carrying a tray piled high with enough food to feed a small army and enough liquid to refloat the Titanic, my eyebrows rose in alarm

"I hope you're not expecting me to eat all of that ?"

"I did try and warn Gordon Ramsay here that it may be a bit much" Alice agreed her eyes glinting with amusement

"Just want to take care of our human" Rose said pouting "unlike some people"

"Hey" objected Alice before seeing me laughing quietly only to wince as my muscles protested against my hilarity

"Are you okay?" she asked placing a cold hand against my thigh

"Just a bit stiff from sleeping at an odd angle"

"You did not move at all,in fact if it weren't for the fact that you started snoring, I'd have thought you were dead" Rose said as she started to massage my back,

"God" I groaned choosing to ignore the blonde's crack about me snoring, biting my lower lip "have you both checked out my portfolio on Freaks Like Me yet?"

"I have, and if blushing was possible for me, I would be the colour of a sun-kissed tomato, my sister hasn't had a chance to yet and I made myself cum watching you stripping out of skintight latex outfits, my favourite photoset is of you as Jessica Cruz a DC graphic novel character?"

"I'll do a private photoshoot for you both" I said "my personal favourite cosplay that I've done is Harley Quinn"

"I can see why" Alice agreed looking me over "turning on the photographers with that fucking gorgeous body" my eyebrow twitched as her wandering hands made their way towards the apex of my thighs, as she finished speaking,her hand slipped inside and cupped my sex, hips ground against her, Rose kissed me her own hands vanished up the thin tank top I had on she began teasing my nipples to hardness, Alice placed her left hand against my throat, holding me still while Rose ripped off my clothes.

"Those were my favourite pajamas you just destroyed" I said.

"Oops" Rose said tone apologetic "we'll go shopping for stuff later and maybe I'll do a fashion show just for your eyes only"

"Mmm" I said while her sister stuck her thumb in my arse "I can't wait to see what you're going to model for me"

"Spoilers" Alice said "but you both end up fucking in the store's dressing room"

"Is that so,well now I really can't wait" my reply had Rose stare at me or rather my breasts "seeing as how you both love it when I'm starkers why don't I forgo clothing and stay naked"

The two sisters shared a glance before Alice answered my question a smile on her lips

"As much as we'd enjoy that, I think Carlisle and Esme might have a problem with it"

"I'm sure we could find a place of our own if you so desired" Rose said "but that can be discussed at a later date" her eyes wandered over my naked body and they darkened slightly "where was I?" she mused rhetorically

"I believe you were going to make me see stars and scream your name" I answered, kissing Rose before the blonde could say anything more. Alice began to play with my boobs

"I never realized how soft they are until I felt them for myself" she murmured more to herself than anything, turning my head I kissed her, when we broke apart, she focused her gaze on her sister who was teasing my pussy

"Eat Lily's pussy like the naughty bitch you are Rosie, make our mate scream your name before I have her talented tongue on my own soaking wet twat."

Clamping my pale thighs around Rose's neck I could feel my nerves tingle in anticipation of the fast approaching orgasm, throwing back my head I screamed, juices exploded out of me into Rose's waiting mouth, lying back down as best I could,legs shaking from the aftermath, the pair of sisters made out tasting my essence.

"Nobody has ever made me cum like that Rose,Alice" I said to which they answered with a radiant smile

"Our pleasure Lily." the two immortals said in unison "we like getting you off, it makes us happy"

"I should be allowed to get you both off in that case" the psuedo sisters lay down while my hands disappeared into the tight leather daisy dukes they had on, both women gasped simultaineously as my index finger penetrated their smooth and slick pussies, their hips rotated together as they fucked themselves to orgasm

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING" Alice screamed as she climaxed violently her fuckhole tightened around my finger, my mouth fell open in surprise as the 'younger' vampire's dirty talk caught me completely off-guard.

"Could you scream any louder,I don't think Canada heard you" I said amused and hugely turned on.

Rose snorted at my blase comment, before straightening herself up re-buttoning her blouse though she did leave three buttons undone, flashing a grateful smile saying "thank you Lily"

"It was my absolute pleasure baby, I've come up with a name for the three of us, got it from one of my DC graphic novels"

"Really, what is it ?" Alice asked curiously

"The Trinity" I answered "Batman is the fearless leader, Superman is a god from another planet and Wonder Woman is from a hidden island inhabited only by women, which sounds like paradise, to me at least"

"Indeed" Rose said.

"Another thing I've realized is that I've slept with both of you but we have yet to go on an official date together"

"You're right" Alice said "don't worry I'll plan it out, though you're gonna have to tell me what your ideal date would be as I can't read minds"

"Our cousin Edward can" Rose pointed out seeing my mystified expression she went on to explain that up in Alaska there are nine vampires much like the Cullens who fed on animals, there are two others Emmett who had his gift of being super strong and Jasper a blonde male who had served in the Civil War he could manipulate the emotions of others surrounding him.

"Good luck to him if he tries to manipulate my emotions" I snorted "or read my mind for that matter, when I set my mind to something not one damn thing could make me change it" adding after a moments pause "unless it benefits me of course, I will get a job in the coming weeks"

"Why ?" Rose asked "we have more than enough money to spare and you're unlikely to even put a dent in it"

"I won't feel right sponging off you, please let me do this" I said "personal experience has taught me to look out for myself and you know why"

Both Alice and Rose nodded silently "just remember that what's ours is yours"

"I already have what I want" I said slipping from the bed, still naked though, both vampires eyes darted over my frame.

"I have waited two hundred and fifty years for you Lily" Alice said watching as I got dressed,

"The same goes for me, though it's been one hundred and fifty years" Rose said .

"I'm flattered that you've both waited four hundred years for me" I said "my eighteen years waiting for you pale in comparison however"

Both women shook their heads at my calmly stated fact, before following me out of my room.

 **Port Angeles- Versac Emporium**

Allowing Alice and Rose to drag me into a shop full of gorgeous dresses and in the back was the 'naughty' section

"Come on you" Alice said tugging on my arm and leading me deeper inside, Rose laughed at my expression before walking away, backside swaying

"Minx" I hissed knowing full well that her hearing could pick it up, turning my attention back to Alice who had her arms laden with various dresses, dumping them in my arms she pointed at the dressing room

"Okay chill bossy" I said walking away, immediately there was a sharp slap on my arse, blowing her a kiss I quickly drew the curtain and stripped off catching the reflection a slow grin spread across my face reaching out beside me latching onto the first item my hand grabbed onto.

Holding up the item and realised how tight it was undoing my bra then my knickers and slipping on the item, it was a perfect fit, stepping out, both my vampires eyes darkened at the plunging neckline gave them a generous view of my cleavage

"What do you think ?" I asked

"Uh, wow" Rose said while Alice nodded fervently

"We both knew how hot you are and what you do but seeing evidence of how you can make anything look good is unfair"

"This is why Bella set me up two years ago" gesturing to myself "she's always been jealous of me and my looks"

"That's not an excuse babe, Isabella's always been weird and it's not your fault for any of it" Alice said foreseeing my response.

"Just nod and agree with her, trust me it's better" Rose wisely suggested.

"Thank you for being such a sweetheart" I murmured my voice thick with emotion, thinking that maybe I could open up my heart and start to let go of everything and live.

 **The Cullen Mansion-Late Evening**

"For someone who has limitless energy" I groaned staggering into the lounge where Esme and Carlisle were watching the television "Alice has drained all of mine also the next time I suggest shopping slap me across the face"

Rose had an apologetic expression on her angelic face as she walked inside "I should have warned you that Alice can get carried away."

"Oh no, you think" was my sarcastic retort "bite me, now be a star and feed me unless you want me to waste away"

"Melodramatic are we" the amused vampire said "but I will get you nourishment" she vanished as her sister walked in with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Alice" Esme said though I could tell she was amused "did you forget Lilian's only mortal and needed food today"

"Oops" the shorter vampire replied "I forgot, getting carried away I believe and for that you have my deepest sympathies" turning golden eyes to me pleadingly "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Turning my head while thinking of something for Alice to do to earn my forgiveness.

"Get upstairs" I suddenly said Alice squeaked at my tone "lie on my bed, naked, legs spread and you can't touch yourself."

"Yes Mistress" she whispered before departing in a blur as my bedroom door closed, Rose appeared with a fruit laden tray.

"Thanks babe, go up and restrain your sister and wait with her, and you can touch yourself in front of her, I want her begging for me."

"Feeling kinky are we?" Rose said her eyes swirling gold and black.

I nodded sinking my teeth into a strawberry bursting with juice "Alice maybe older than you but she's going to submit to me and you"


	5. Assassination and Date Night

Assassination and Date Night

 **Wednesday 25th July 2001-Cullen Mansion**

As I walked into my room, the sight of a naked, bound and gagged Alice made me smile, turning my head and spotting Rose who was sitting in the armchair, set against the far corner, the lingerie clad woman stood up and walked over before placing her lips against mine

"You taste like strawberries"the blonde said, a muffled whimper brought me back to reality, turning my gaze I saw Alice struggle against her bonds as she wanted to help her sister make out with me.

"Uh-uh" I mocked my blue eyes staring into her black lust filled orbs "you get to wait", reaching into my beside table I pulled out a bright pink vibrator and duct tape,placing the toy on it's lowest setting and taking a couple of strips of tape I attached it to Alice's damp centre, she attempted to grind herself against me to get herself off.

"Rose, slap your sister across her face for me, because if I do that I'll end up breaking my hand"

She chuckled before doing as I asked the sound sent a jolt of electricity straight to my own wet centre.

"You know Carlisle would sort it out for you" she said

"Indeed but think of how the conversation would go" I said "Carlisle can you bandage my hand up, I broke it dominating Alice"

"Well when you put it like that" Rose said the corners of her mouth pulling up into an amused smile.

"My point exactly"I agreed as Alice moaned in agony, the vibrator only increasing her desire to orgasm but being denied was driving her crazy.

"Seems like Alice is desperate for release" her sister said watching, her hand reaching across before I spoke

"No,Rose, Alice needs to be punished for tiring me out today"

Golden eyes blinked at my tone before she nodded before dropping to her knees and attacking my pussy.

"Tire me out will you"I growled staring at Alice's thrashing body "I'll make you beg for mercy and by daybreak you'll be begging for release" my hands fisted Rose's blonde hair tightly "your sister's tongue feels so good against my clit"

Alice's eyes wide in a mix of lust, love,desire and fear as she watched her two mates fuck, denying her the chance join in the fun, venom pooled in her mouth as she lay helplessly there.

Rose moaned sending vibrations through me as she got herself off.

"Look at your sister getting me off, you could be doing the same but well you can't,at least not yet Alice"

Rose pulled away from my scorching hot pussy said "I don't want to make you cum standing up like that so please babe, get on the bed"

I did as asked, reaching behind Alice's head I unbuckled the black ball gag.

"Please Mistress Lily" she begged "I've learned my lesson, let me cum foryou and my sister"

"You think I've taught Alice enough of a lesson?" I asked Rose who nodded emphatically in agreement

"I think so, however it's up to you"

Reaching the tops of Alice's thighs and in one quick movement I ripped off the duct tape and the vibrator was turned up to the max Rose grabbed the pink bullet and held it against Alice's wet cunt,the raven haired woman cried out as the moment to release neared closer.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck me Rose, I'm cumming so hard for you and Lily" she gasped as I released the vampire from the restraints.

"That's it baby, cum for us like never before" our blonde goddess said "hope you remember this the next time you want to forget about our princess's mortality"

"I will" promised Alice, turning to me she pressed her lips against mine in a soft kiss. I soon drifted off to sleep unaware that they were planning to do something about Isabella Swan, leaping out of the window the pair of vampires vanished into the dark forest to hunt. Alice soon returned whilst her sister went north towards a hidden cabin near the Canadian border, inside was a simple cabinet that had a fully charged untraceable cellphone with one number in the contacts list,

"Victoria, I have a contract for you the target is Isabella Marie Swan, I'll have something containing the girls scent left here kill her and dump the body somewhere it'll never be found,you shall recieve payment upon confirmation that the fool girl is dead" snapping the phone shut Rose sprinted away from the area, a few hours later Rose returned clutching a t-shirt that had Bella's scent all over it.

That night Alice,Rose and I all went out to Port Angeles, to see a film and eat out in my case at least.

 **The Cullen Residence-Same Night**

As Bella slept unaware of her approaching assassination at Victoria's hand, the mortal girl was hit with a fast acting knockout drug, stripped then bound and gagged before being taken from her warm bed, the vampiric assassin then retreated to a prepared shallow grave so far deep into the forest that no-one would discover the body. Victoria moaned as she stared at Bella's body, slipping a pale hand between her legs,the three hundred year old vampire moaned in pleasure and then when she'd orgasmed the girl was placed in a crude wooden box and buried alive.

 **The Cullen Mansion Thursday 26th July 2001 Morning**

Rose reached over and opened her phone

Target's dead,send payment to this account.

"What was that ?"I asked sleepily yawning afterwards much to the amusement of the semi-naked blonde who placed a cool finger against my swollen and bruised mouth.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lily" she answered "go to sleep, Alice and I need to go hunting." the pixie sat up her expression curious as to what was going on, throwing on a shirt the two women vanished into the dark forest.

"What's going on Rose ?"Alice asked when they were some distance away from the house,"you know we don't need to hunt so what;s with the secrecy?"

"I've had Lily's sister killed after we found out that it was her that set our mate up to be raped and murdered back when they were younger teenagers"

"Huh,that's not what I was expecting to hear at all,but considering how you went through the exact same thing I am not surprised in any way" Alice's gaze turned accusing "how come I didn't see it happen?"

"You were otherwise occupied babe" Rose replied "and you would have told Lily before I could act"

"Agreed" Alice reluctantly said before brightening "can we go to Alaska and introduce Lily to our cousins?"

"Of course but let's ask Lily" the statuesque blonde suggested before the pair each took down a buck and drained them dry once done they ran back to Lily's room. they may not have needed to hunt but being at full strength was something the two immortals were accustomed to feeling.

"Esme, Carlisle" Alice called as she danced into the lounge "can you come down we have something to say"

Upstairs in the massive en-suite bathroom,underneath the steaming water I stood, hands roaming over myself in remembered pleasure as last night came to the forefront of my mind, so deep was I immersed that when cold hands appeared on my hips I swallowed a mouthful of scalding water blistering my tongue and the insides of my mouth.

"Jeezus Rose are you really trying to give me a heart attack" I spluttered, chest heaving.

"I apologize,would've said something but didn't want to disturb you" Rose's eyes downcast as she tried to not stare at my naked and athletic body.

"Apology accepted, now get in here and wash my back" my reply soft yet commanding. Rose stripped off immediately and stepped into the shower, I shivered as her hands traced over the scars most of which were caused by Isabella, a few were caused by Phil but he learned to keep his hands off me after I threatened to castrate him.

"You're the first woman to have seen my scars" I said "Seth has seen some of them,one summer when it was surprisingly hot and I was wearing a black bikini" I felt my bondmate press her lips against each of my marks blemishing the otherwise flawless skin

"I swear by all that is good,you will never have to suffer again" Rose vowed, upon hearing that I burst into tears and flung myself into her arms.

"Th-thank you" I wailed "n-nobody h-has ev-ever defended me"

"Let it out" Rose soothed "it's okay to cry,god knows that if vampires could I would be doing the exact same thing" I just squeezed tighter before reaching up and kissing Rose desperately

"Make love to me, please" I whispered she stared into my eyes before nodding slowly reaching behind she switched off the shower and carried me in her arms to my massive bed, whereupon she slipped down my body, instinctively my legs parted granting access to my most intimate area.

So absorbed we were that when Alice entered to see what was taking her sister so long she paused in the doorframe.

"Oh my" she said gold eyes wide in surprise "I did not forsee this"

"Surprise" Rose said weakly "this wasn't planned rather a necessary action due to Lily needing reassurances."

"So don't be mad at her" I piped up "anyway what's going on ?"

"Get dressed and come downstairs you'll find out then" Alice replied before walking away. I blinked before turning to Rose

"Is it just me or was Alice being a little snooty with us"

"No it definetly wasn't you" Rose agreed before giving me a quick kiss and getting dressed again, a slight pout formed on my face before following suit reluctantly.

When we got downstairs I saw Alice, Carlisle and Esme sitting in the lounge.

"What's going on ?" I asked curiously

"How would you feel about going to Alaska to visit our cousins up there" Esme asked

"Cousins?" I asked mystified "are they like you then?"

"Yes" Carlisle answered "they feed off animals like us and their names are as follows, Carmen,Eleazar,Emmett,Edward, Jasper, Tanya, Irina and Kate"

"I can't just go to Alaska" I protested.

"Why not?" Alice asked "you don't speak to your father, Seth is your only friend who you've barely spoken to"

"Because you think he's a danger to me" I muttered. "which is bullshit,he's practically my brother and though Leah thinks I'm leading Seth on, despite the fact that he isn't romantically interested in me and you forget my dearest sister who I owe for the things she did to me"

"That's been taken care of" Rose said matter of factly "you never have to worry about her again"

I frowned before realizing what she was saying "you killed my sister didn't you"more of a statement than question and at Rose's slow nod I laughed "thank you saves me the trouble of doing it myself when I become an immortal" at the stares I was getting "you think I'm going to grow old and die leaving you two alone, ha,not likely, I'm yours for eternity and vice-versa"


	6. Alaska and the Denali's

Alaska and The Denali's

 **Denali Mansion Late Evening Thursday 26th July 2001**

Alice woke me from my pleasant dreams with a soft kiss

"We're here baby" Rose said softly as I stepped out of the rental car my eyes adjusted to the darkness and standing in front of a massive house were ten vampires.

"Alice,Rosalie this is a pleasant surprise" one of the darker haired vampires said "this must be the human Carlisle called about"

"Carmen, am I right?" I said at her nod "I'm Lilian Swan"

"Jasper" the blonde male introduced himself though there was a slight pained expression on his face.

"Edward, a pleasure" the bronze haired male said frowning slightly when he couldn't pick up my thoughts.

"Sup, I'm Emmett" the big bear-like male said hugging me causing a squeak of surprise to escape my mouth. Alice and Rose both laughed behind him the others also had expressions of amusement upon their faces.

"Eleazar"the final male said.

"Come inside and we'll get you something to eat"

"She's good enough to eat" Kate said her eyes roaming over me hungrily.

Two growls answered her statement, she turned and came face to face with Alice and Rose both of whom were glaring at her "uh all I meant was that Lilian is gorgeous and I would love to eat her out"

"Hey" Emmett objected "if there's gonna be any girl on girl action at least let me record it"

Both my mates laughed simultaneously, my eyes sparkled in amusement looking Kate over I planted a kiss on the blondes lips

"Anytime you want to play with us" I said "give me a heads up and I will rock your world"

Emmett gaped in shock at my forwardness to his mate. Kate's eyes widened before looking at both Alice and Rose,they nodded answering her unasked question.

"Lily will dominate you,she did it to me two days ago after I tired her out shopping for clothing, I kinda forgot she was mortal" Alice explained "and to be honest I've never..." at the look I sent her she fell silent.

"See what I mean Kate" Rose said nudging the other woman in the side "with a single look and Alice falls silent"

The others had left including Emmett though he was reluctant to do so, leaving the four of us alone, staring into Kate's wide golden eyes she felt her resolve weaken by the second

"Give in, surrender control and worship me" I said getting into her personal space "you want this mortal goddess to make you scream my name don't you"

"Um...uh" Kate replied flustered, eyes darting about the area looking for an escape, I reached out with my hand and stuck it down the front of her tight black jeans, slipping a finger inside her silky smooth pussy, she groaned, smirking slightly I began pumping away, Alice and Rose watched as I brought their cousin to the brink of release before suddenly stopping

"Please" Kate begged "I'll do anything you say, just please let me cum"

"Anything?" I clarified, she nodded her eyes now a solid black from the desire to orgasm.

"Get her off" Rose said "her scent is beginning to distract me and Alice"

"Silence" I hissed staring at them "do not presume to tell me to do anything"

Kate gulped unecessarily swallowing the venom that had pooled in her mouth, returning my attention to the vampire at my mercy

"Scream for me" I said "I want these mountains to echo " yanking her jeans down, Kate gasped as cool air brushed against her soaking wet centre.

"I can fuck you better than any man ever could" my voice low, silky and oozing sexual deviance "you will think of me whenever Emmett's inside that gorgeous tight pussy, now I am not telling you again to scream my name."

Inside the house Eleazar's eyes widened when he figured out what I was doing,Edward picked up on his thoughts speaking them aloud

"Lilian is a Dominator,she has the ability to make any woman submit to her so long as that person is a natural submissive"

Irina and Tanya whimpered as they listened to their sister getting punished.

Back outside the house I had Alice get some of my 'toys' out of the suitcase and arrange them on the hood of the rental car, we'd be using six pairs of hand and anklecuffs, three ball gags, one red, blue and black, and a strap-on. Bending Kate over, Rose held her hands behind her back while Alice was doing the same to the blonde's legs.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked slightly apprehensive before getting silenced.

"Strip, both of you" I ordered Alice and Rose, the two shared a glance before hastening to do as they were bid, once they were both starkers, restrained and gagged, I turned and walked into the house.

"Where are Kate, Alice and Rosalie?" Carmen asked a smirk appeared on my face in answer.

"They're tied up, do not touch them" I added then staring at Irina and Tanya "it appears that submissiveness is a Denali trait because you two are next"

Edward was staring me with laser focus a frown upon his marble forehead.

"Take a picture,it lasts longer" I snapped having had enough of him staring at me.

"Forgive me" Edward said "but I've never met anyone able to block me out so completely like you can"

"And I can't feel your emotions at all" Jasper pointed out.

"Live my life and you'll understand why" I answered then turning to Carmen "where am I sleeping? Don't worry, you're safe from my dominance, but we'll see if that changes when I've become an immortal like you"

She blinked rapidly before leading me upstairs and down a long passage to a furnished room, the door closed and being left alone I stripped naked before pulling a black latex catsuit from one of the suitcases that Emmett had brought up, as I was getting ready and taking a look out the window I saw Kate getting fucked from behind by her mate, a furious growl escaped my throat and streaking downstairs, to the surprise of the others I caught him emptying his load into her.

"What the fuck did I just say to you boy about touching Kate when I wasn't done dominating her"

The bear-like vampire backed up at my enraged expression

"I was offended by the fact that you think you could fuck her better than myself" he said,

"If you were female, I'd make you scream" I threatened blue eyes flashing dangerously, both Alice and Rose shuffled closer trying to soothe my enraged state, realizing what they were doing my anger evaporated, removing their bonds from all three women, Kate looked anywhere but at me as she hastily got dressed before sprinting into the house.

"I'm still going to make that hot blonde submit to me"

"We know you will" Alice said "I was hoping you'd force me to watch that happen while Rose eats my ass before being fucked up the shitter" raising my left eyebrow at the filthy language she added "please" her eyes wide and innocent.

"We'll see baby" I answered.


	7. Kate's Dilema, Alice Punished

Kate's Dilema, Alice Punished and Rose Watches

 **Early Friday Morning 27** **th** **July 2001-Denali Mansion Alaska**

Kate sat in her room hunched over as she reflected on last night's events

"What's wrong with me?" she mused thoughtfully "I'm with Emmett for crying out loud and yet that mortal woman is all I can think about" she turned and gazed out of the window thoughts of a raven haired blue eyed goddess consuming her. Both Irina and Tanya watched worriedly as their sister tore herself apart, they turned and fled down the hallway to where I was located and without knocking walked into the room.

 **Lilian's Guest Room**

Rose was on her knees as she watched her sister eat out their sleeping Lily, she was naked and the covers thrown off, blue eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her mouth.

"That's right eat me out Alice" locking my legs around her neck "you're such a naughty girl and they get punished". She moaned into my core as a vision of what I was planning to do hit her, Rose watched the hotness play out in front of her and just as I climaxed, the door flew open, turning at the intrusion, my eyes narrowed upon seeing Irina and Tanya standing there.

"Do you mind fucking off" I snapped drawing their gazes from my chest and Alice's eyes which were wide and innocent, glared at her cousins by unspoken command Rose stood and shoved them out the door.

"I know it's their house but seriously those two are asking for it"

"To be bound and punished ?" Alice said her voice had a hopeful edge, I nodded then reluctantly got dressed, once that was done I went and hunted down Tanya and Irina both of whom were sitting in the lounge.

"I get that this is your house" my voice soft yet carried a presence that had the two vampires stare at me "but the next time I am coitus interruptus there will be hell to pay"

"You bitch" Irina began to say only to fall silent as she recieved an icy glare from myself and Rose grabbed Tanya by the hair and kissed her prompting me to catcall. Alice stared into Irina's narrowed eyes, she was glaring while her sister and cousin make out, more to wind me up, grabbing a glass I filled it with water and threw it over the two women soaking into their shirts, Rose had decided to go braless something that I didn't mind as the soaked material clung to her curves.

"What was that for?" Tanya spluttered incoherent with anger, raising a hand she fell silent, Alice had vanished upstairs and soon returned with two sets of handcuffs.

"It's time you both learned your place in the world" Rose said as she forced Irina to her knees "our Mistress is going to make you scream for mercy"

"We're with Edward and Jasper" Tanya weakly pointed out.

"So, it's not like I care about that" I said stalking towards them now clad neck down in black latex that clung to my curves, the four vampires stared, their enhanced vision allowing them to see more detail, "all that I want is to make you scream my name, now where is Kate?"

"I'll go get her" Rose said "just don't start the fun without me."

Alice knelt beside me her head resting on my thigh, her golden eyes wide and innocent.

"Please tie me up" she said softly "I love being at your mercy"

"When Rose gets back, you are to rip her pants off and eat her fantastic ass"

No sooner had I finished speaking the door opened again Rose had returned with Kate slung over her shoulder bound, gagged and naked, as she put her on the bed Alice pulled Rose's pants down and started eating her ass, Tanya and Irina both watching this with expressions of lust and desire.

Alice moaned as I slipped a butt-plug into her peachy arse.

"I'm not gonna fuck you up there just yet" I said into her ear, Rose standing hands against the wall, cried out her pussy juice exploded all over Kate's shocked face, the two Cullen siblings sat side by side watching as Irina was dragged forward, her head between my crotch forcing her to inhale my sweet scent.

"Breathe in the scent of Mistress Lilian's sweet snatch" Rose said, holding the back of Irina's head as the other blonde struggled

"How can you let your mate do this?" Tanya asked Alice, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Lilian is her own woman and does whatever she wants or feels like" the shorter vampire answered "now hush I wanna see what happens to Irina"

The woman in question found herself cuffed alongside Rose who still had a goofy grin on her face.

"You're such a bitch" Irina growled before screaming as I had pressed a silver coin against her clit

"That's Mistress Bitch to you" I snapped, before she could reply a strip of duct tape was placed over her mouth, Alice bit her lip knowingly as she had foreseen her punishment at my hands, stripping to her underwear she knelt down head bowed and waiting.

"You three" I growled staring at Kate, Irina and Tanya "are to watch what I will do to Alice" the three sisters had between their legs a magic wand set on the lowest possible setting to prolong their agony set against their clits. Rose had left the room to keep Edward,Emmett and Jasper busy for the remainder of the day.

"Alice, come here" my voice whispered she stood up and walked over, then dropping her knickers she bent over presenting her butt-plugged arse to me and shaking it, my gloves had silver in the palms and as I grabbed her she screamed. making me laugh sadistically

"That's right scream for mercy" slapping her backside the once flawless skin now had my handprints on it, her hands clenched into fists and a growl slipped through her teeth.

"I am so scared" my tone mocking then smacking Alice across the face "growl at me again and I will suspend you from the ceiling of my room back home, while you watch Rose and I have sex"

"You wouldn't dare" Alice whimpered. thinking that I was bluffing

"Watch me" I answered "and no trying to cheat by seeing the future"

"I wasn't going to" Alice replied trying to convince herself more than I,

"As if you could possibly predict what I intend to do to you" grabbing my massive strapon, I slammed into Alice's leaking honeypot causing her to scream at the size before moaning like a whore in heat.

"So goddamn tight for me aren't you" I said

"Fuck me Mistress and yes I am only for you and my sister"

Across from us, Kate, Tanya and Irina all had obsidian eyes caused by the fact they were on edge and unable to cum.

Downstairs Rosalie had Emmett between her legs with Jasper and Edward watching over her shoulder on the laptop she had connected to my phone camera to watch her mates fuck and the Denali's torment to get her off.


	8. Rosalie Hale's Origins

Rosalie Hale's Origins.

 **Lilian's Guest Room Saturday Afternoon 28th July 2001 Denali Mansion Alaska**

As I lay cocooned under thick blankets with Alice and Rose on either side to balance out the heat with their icy naked bodies my blonde mate was playing with my hair, Alice was texting with Esme the latter of whom had sent her questions about my lifestyle and she wanted my suggestions on how to spice up her and Carlisle's sex life, once that was done, Alice set her phone aside and wrapped her arms around my waist, Rose had moved closer and placed my head against her chest she began speaking in a soft voice.

"I was born on September 13th 1751, my mortal life was perfect or so I thought, on my eighteenth birthday I found out that my parents had arranged me to marry Royce King the most eligible bachelor in the city, I was so happy but it was not to be" she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, my shoulders shook as I had an idea about how this story was going to end, fat, salty tears ran down my face causing Rose to pull me tighter against herself, Alice rested her head on my shoulder, the fact that she could see straight down my tight black tank top was not lost on me, a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"The night before my wedding I was walking home and seeing Royce with his friends drunk wasn't a shock to me as I knew he drank but when I tried to leave he and all his friends ripped my clothes off, by the end of it I was begging for death as not only was I gang-raped they had beaten me bloody, it felt like I was dying however if it wasn't for Alice who was out and had seen everything I would have, she carried me to Carlisle and begged him to change me." Rose's lips turned into a humourless smile "in the end I got my vengeance on all of them mostly thanks to Alice who was watching their decisions and when I found King" she paused, "admitedly I was a bit theatrical back then wearing a white wedding dress, he thought that hiding behind thick walls and a steel door would stop me, I did to him what was done to me and more"

"Can't fault you for that as I want to do the same to my rapists,regretfully though the instigator has already been taken care of, not that I'm complaining mind you" I said nuzzling against Rose who brushed her lips against my hair.

"If you tell me their names I could probably look them up for you" Alice said her hands tracing starlike patterns on my skin which erupted in goosebumps.

"How's your ass" I said "has it healed from the spanking I inflicted yesterday"

"It's nearly done" Alice answered then a moments pause she added "I wouldn't mind fucking you with that massive strapon that was used on me"

"Indeed well we'll have to see" I replied "right now this human has to hit the shower and wash off last night's stink and don't think I've forgotten that you had a boy between your legs last night Rose, nobody is allowed to touch you except Alice and myself, those who disobey me get punished"

"I'm sorry" Rose pleaded "but it's not my fault, yesterday watching you fucking my sister whilst our cousins were forced to watch while being denied orgasms was the hottest thing I'd ever seen"

"She has a point" Alice said backing up her sister "that is to say I don't have a problem with being denied an orgasm but what you did was torturous on them but oh so delicious" the shorter vampire kissed Rose. Stripping naked I made my way into the bathroom and dropping the towel wrapped around myself a sharp intake of breath made me look up and stare into the golden-black eyes of Carmen she gaped at my nudity in shock then in a blink of my mortal eyes was gone, switching on the shower. I stepped under the streaming hot water and soaped myself up paying special attention to my breasts, my core and ass. I also gave my hair a quick wash before drying off, stepping out of the bathroom and quickly headed back to my room, Alice having forseen what I was planning to wear had laid it out on the bed, once dressed I went in search of my mates finding them standing against the lounge wall.

"What's going on?" I asked curious as to why Alice and Rose had their teeth bared at their cousins.

"We want you three to leave" Kate said not daring to meet my gaze for fear of losing her resolve.

"And why is that?" I asked "is it because I broke you, Irina and Tanya and how you three screamed my name."

The silence they had spoke volumes, Emmett was looking uncomfortable as he was the only one that liked me despite my S&M lifestyle. He spoke up ignoring the others

"We put it to a vote and I was the minority on whether you should be allowed to stay here for the rest of you holiday besides I wanted your input on some bondage scenarios that I've been giving a fair bit of thought to and seeing as how you're the only person that has experience. I figured that there is nobody better to ask"

"Fine we're leaving" I said before vanishing back upstairs

"Alice and Rosalie can stay" this was from Kate.

"You think we're going to stay without our mate here" Rose said "then you're dumber than I thought"

"Where Lily goes so do we" Alice said before she and her sister followed my scent back up to the room and packing our things, I did however stick a set of balls inside both Alice and Rose's pussies.

"Do not take them out until we get home" I said


	9. A Return to Normality

A Return to Normality

 **Early Morning Cullen Mansion Forks Seattle Washington Sunday 29th July 2001**

By the time we'd got home Alice and Rose had soaked through two pairs of panties each and were barely able to stop themselves from moaning, the smirk on my mouth didn't help matters at all the moment we were inside and I took my time putting away my things and getting changed the two women nearly screamed in frustraion as the pressure built within their loins, eventually I gave in and pulled those balls out, Rose was the first to orgasm her body shook from the force of it, chest heaving as she coated my hand with her juices which she cleaned off.

"Gods that was intense and by far my powerful orgasm I've ever had and that also includes the time I exploded all over Kate's face" the blonde sank to her knees, I had Alice do the same.

"I'm going to make Kate,Tanya and Irina regret pissing me off" I swore "those three bitches will be brought to my playroom to be punished, humiliated and generally made to worship the ground I walk on"

Both ALice and Rose moaned as they imagined the pain their cousins will endure.

"Seeing as Emmett was the only one who told me what was happening he can help,of course there will be no touching of either of you unless it's me or I've given permission" my stomach growled so turning on my phone I quickly ordered myself a pizza and thanks to Alice forseeing how long it would take to get here I quickly stripped and dragged Rose into the shower with me, Alice laughed at her sister's deer in headlights expression before she vanished downstairs to catch up with Esme, Carlisle was working late this evening leaving the four of us to have a girls night in. As the bathroom steamed up I stepped under the streaming water Rose watched as I soaped myself her black eyes flecked with gold roamed over my athletic frame which I worked hard to achieve no nasty substances were used.

"Need help washing your back?" she asked her faux-innocent tone not fooling me one bit but with a single nod

"Get in here" stripping off my blonde girlfriend stepped up behind me her icy hands against my hot skin caused goosebumps to appear.

"I've got something to help your scars" Rose said pausing when I shook my head.

"Each of them are personal and all tell the story of how I overcame and adapted the odds stacked against me."

"It still isn't fair that you had to go through all that" Rose said as she absent-mindedly traced them

"I know,there is however one thing you can do for me"

"Anything" she answered without hesitation.

"September 20th is my nineteenth birthday and all I want is to be granted immortality so as to continue living with the loves of my life"

"..."

"I know it's a shock but that's what my heart desires most plus you have three months to plan it out with Carlisle, Esme and Alice"

No sooner had I finished speaking,the bathroom door opened and our other mate said to me

"Your food is here" her eyes flickered to Rose who had become a statue

"What happened to my sister?"

"All I said was that I wanted to be turned so I can live the rest of my life with you all in September when I turn nineteen"

"Marry us" Rose said finding her voice "that's the only way I will agree to turning you"

"If that was a proposal..." I retorted

"It wasn't but I'm afraid that I've got to stand with my sister on this" Alice said "having foreseen the future specifically yours you do end up marring us"

"Spoilers and I really don't want to know what my future holds in store for me, would rather take it one day at time thank you"

"We're from a different time and kind of traditional like that" the shorter vampire explained.

"Give me two days and you'll have the answer" with that I walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around myself Alice and Rose blinked at the rather abrupt depature.

Grabbing my lunch and retreating to my room locking the door, I consumed half the pizza before grabbing the guitar and amp, thankfully Carlisle had my room soundproofed to prevent he and Esme from hearing their daughters having sex with me. As I sat on my bed facing the window and staring into the forest lost in thought eventually falling asleep.

 **Wednesday 31st July 2001 Late Evening Cullen Mansion-Lilian's Room**

"Alice, Rose" I called, blink of an eye they had appeared and took a seat on the bed.

"My answer is yes" they blinked before their faces broke into broad smiles "however the triple wedding has to be planned perfectly and that means you both will marry each other"

"Anything to please you Mistress" Alice answered before kissing me then she scampered away, Rose shook her head in amusement before leaving the room. I slapped her arse eliciting a gasp of surprise.

"I do however want to return to school tomorrow and break that bitch Jessica Stanley" my voice turned vindictive "she has a problem with me being gay when I caught her checking me out the same day I arrived here."

"I think Stanley's bi-curious" Alice said her voice turning slightly possesive "though that doesn't give her the right to check you out that's our job"

"I feel warm knowing that you both are possesive of me" I replied grabbing each of their arses and pulling them against myself before kissing them and still liplocked, we fell on the bed together, usually I would have gotten some of my toys out but instead we had plain vanilla sex which was a surprise for me as I usually orgasmed when inflicting pain on either of my girlfriends.

 **Forks High School Thursday 1st of August 2001**

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Jessica demanded watching as we walked by her eyes narrowed " those freaks had something to do with Bella's disappearance and I will not rest until I figure it out"

"Isabella got what she deserved after trying to kill me" I said my voice echoing off the lockers and passageway walls, after Alice repeated what was said. "my own sister set me up to raped and murdered back when I was her age and she was fourteen."

"That still doesn't give you the right to swagger in here like you never left" Jessica spluttered her eyes flickering between myself ALice and Rose, the latter of whom suddenly struck the brunette teen across the face

"You should mind your tone when speaking to my Mistress she is worth ten of you"

Jessica gaped at Rose before attempting to strike back but was intercepted by Alice, she grabbed Jessica's wrists and pinned them behind her back.

"After school you are to get in my car with me" I said staring into Stanley's wide brown eyes "and I'm going to make you scream my name"

"I've got the perfect costume for you to wear" Rose said as she groped the now scared teenager's 36C bust, twisting her nipples harshly until they became hard as diamonds. We left her standing there right on the edge of orgasm.

In the back of the English classroom, Alice's left and Rosalie's hands were resting on each of my upper thighs, the teacher rolled in a tv and stuck a film entitled Romeo and Juliet starring Leonardo Di Caprio and Clare Danes.

"Really this crap" I muttered under my breath "if you want a truly romantic story Lord of the Rings would be a better choice"

"I agree with your assessment" Alice muttered adding with a smirk "I've met the author who wrote those masterpieces and he signed my copy of one of the first editions ever made"

"You've met J.R.R Tolkien?" I replied tone thick with disbelief

"I can confirm what Ally said is true" Rose said "she really did meet him"

"Gods I'm jealous" I groaned "the closest thing I can compare it to is me making out with Liv Tyler who I have a huge girl crush on"

"Really Ally?" Alice asked tone incredulous "I love it but only you two get to call me that"

"What about Esme and Carlisle who I've begun to see as my own parents?"

She was silent pondering my perfectly valid question before replying

"Okay you four are the only ones who get to call me by that nickname, I love you Lily and you as well Rose"

"Love you too Ally" we both answered in unison, a comfortable silence descended between us as we watched the stupid movie.

"You both have my permission to feed upon me should the need arise" I muttered.

"I don't think you realize what would happen if we fed on you Lily" Rose said her hand now brushing against my panty covered sex, I bit back a pleasurable groan.

"It would turn into a feeding frenzy and you'd be ripped apart as we sought to drain you dry, from that damp sweet pussy to your throat, and upon realizing what had happened we'd build a suicide pyre and burn to death,but thank you for the consideration" Alice bluntly explained.

I suddenly heaved as the gruesome scene upset my stomach and sprinting from the classroom and into the nearest toilet which was thankfully empty, collapsing against the cold porcelain bowl I threw up violently.

"Well well,look what we have here" a cold voice said from behind "looks like the little cunt isn't so tough after all" turning to see who was speaking Lauren stood there holding a baseball bat tightly in one hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I gasped weakly trying to stand but my legs refused to obey my commands.

"Teaching you a lesson lesbo freak" she answered before swinging her weapon down and smashing into my ankles, hampering my ability to walk, she struck again this time across the ribs this time I let out a scream of agony for which I was silenced by having my jaw broken. she also broke both my arms and obliterated my kneecaps

"Silence you fucking whore" Lauren snarled before shattering both of my hipbones so absorbed in her brutal assault that she never noticed Alice and Rose appear. Lauren had yanked off my skirt and panties before ramming the baseball bat into me stretching my vagina out

The pain caused by that made me black out.

 **A.N Sorry about the cliffhanger. Aren't I evil hee hee :)**


	10. Rebirth

Rebirth

 **Forks Hospital Saturday Morning 3rd August 2001**

Alice and Rose sat by my bedside their eyes black with rage,guilt and fear on the other side sat Charlie his eyes never left the two women, just as he was about to say something I twitched and my eyes snapped open.

"Shh, calm down it's okay you're safe" Rose said Alice had vanished soon returning with Carlisle

"Can you hear me?" he asked I rolled my eyes "I'll take that as a yes"

"This is your fault" Charlie spat glaring at Alice and Rose "if my daughter hadn't gotten involved with you this wouldn't have happened, I've been meaning to bring you both in for questioning regarding the disappearance of Isabella"

"Not without their lawyer present you won't" Esme said as she walked in, the corner of my mouth twitched upward at the dumbfounded look on his face, the woman I now looked up to as the only mother figure in my life planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"This is not the end" Charlie growled before leaving the ward.

"I have news" Carlisle said "your jaw has fully healed which is surprising" he removed the brace and I wiggled it before speaking

"Thank fuck" I said Alice and Rose snorted in amusement "and I've always been a fast healer so I predict by the end of next week I'll be walking again and when I do I'm going to rip Lauren apart"

"Too late for that" Rose said "Alice already did that for you"

"Damn, but thank you Ally" she stared at me in shock

"I'm a monster Lily," she protested "I ripped Lauren apart with my bare hands blood covered the walls and floor"

"So what, I would have done the same as there is nothing I won't do for those that I love and that includes Seth" a pause "which reminds me has anybody told him where I am and what happened"

Both Alice and Rose shifted guiltily "we forgot" the blonde woman squeaked frightened by the expression written on my face.

"You are lucky I'm laid up here for the moment but when these casts come off you both are going to suffer, I'm gonna need you to call him and hold the phone against my ear" giving Alice the number it rang and Seth's husky toned voice spoke

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy," I answered, "take a guess where I am"

"I have no idea"

"At the hospital after Lauren attacked me in the school bathroom with a baseball bat"

"Jesus Lily, want me and my sister to come see you?" Seth asked in concern "unless you've already got company" he trailed off.

"I do and they'll behave themselves or else" the two women blinked at the unspoken warning before nodding silently.

"Alright then, we'll be up to see you in a bit" Seth said "see ya" the line went dead.

"My sister and I are gonna go hunt we'll be back before you know it" Rose said as she pressed her hands against my boobs squeezing my twin fleshy mounds, I winced as pain lanced through the broken bones.

"Careful Rose, she's fragile at the moment," Alice warned before placing her lips against my forehead

"Sorry" the blonde-haired woman whispered. They turned and left the ward and moments later Seth walked in followed by Leah and Sue Clearwater.

"Hey sis" Seth said as he stared at my bandaged body in shock "did they get your attacker?"

I nodded "you could say she was in pieces about it"

Seth rolled his eyes at my lame joke before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"They treating you right?" he asked in concern "because if not I'll destroy them"

"If you mean Alice and Rose then yes they are," I answered, "you know something"

"What?" he asked

"When I moved here,the last thing on my mind was falling in love,all I wanted was to put my past behind me and live my life" a pause a smile spread across my face "however now that I've found them, I can't bear the thought of not having them at my side."

"I'm glad you're happy," Sue said as warmly as she could.

"You know Mum never approved of me and Isabella being together, she would rather it was you," Seth pointed out to which his mother nodded

"I'm flattered but you know why that will never happen," I said

"Just thought you should be aware of that"

"I think you're just doing this to get attention" Leah growled "so get out of this bed and walk"

"Are you blind as well as blonde" I hissed, "You think that is self-inflicted? That I took an aluminum baseball bat to my hips, knees, ribs and jaw just to have Alice and Rose's sympathy"

"And mine" Seth said as he stared at his sister

"You're grounded" Sue said as she smacked her daughter across the face "go back to the car and wait there"

"She's faking it," Leah protested

"Get out" Alice said, Rose glaring angrily "before my sister beats your ass up"

"I'm going but when you realize I was right don't come to me because I told you all," Leah said as she walked away, not long after both Seth and Sue said their goodbyes

"Call me sometime yeah" Seth asked to which I nodded.

 **The Cullen Mansion, Saturday 3 August 2001 Late Night.**

As I lay on the cold steel table, the casts removed carefully and with as little movement on my part, both Alice and Rose's eyes turned obsidian restrained by Esme and Carlisle before releasing their daughters to sink their teeth into all of my major arteries. The pain was agonizing it felt like being flayed with red-hot whips, salt thrown on before thrown in hydrochloric acid, the only thing that kept me from screaming was my self-taught iron will to survive anything and overcome it.

 **Monday 5** **th** **August 2001 Morning**

For two days straight Alice and Rose both watched, as I lay motionless they thought something had gone wrong before Alice dry sobbed having seen that their mate still lived.

"Thank you for helping us do this" Rose said, "We can't bear the thought of losing her now"

"And now you never will" Lily's new voice said. Immediately my arms were full of ecstatic mates both of whom were vibrating with pleasure, our hands wandering over each other clothes ripped off as we explored each other both older vampires no longer had to hold back, Alice straddled my face and screamed in pleasure as her pussy was attacked by my new and sensitive tongue. Rose between my own legs her hands hold my hips down as she fucked me to my first vampiric orgasm.


	11. My First Hunt

My First Hunt

 **The Cullen Mansion Monday 5th August 2001- Carlisle's Office Early Afternoon**

As I lay between Alice and Rose both had their heads resting against my shoulders

"Will this ever end?" I asked "the persistent need to touch you"

"No" Alice answered "however it will take time to gain control over."

"We will have to go to Volterra and present you to the Volturi"

"No" I answered "if they want to see me then they can get off their ass and come here, besides we have a wedding to prepare for"

"You remembered" Rose said "despite the rushed proposal"

"One thing I do remember about my human life is that I am still a hopeless romantic so yeah, of course I'm going to remember something like that." The door opened revealing Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Welcome to the family Lilian" the elder woman said embracing me despite the fact I was still naked.

"Thank you Mom" I replied "and it's Lily to you both"

"How do you feel, Lily? Carlisle asked.

"Unstoppable thought there is a dull ache in my throat"

"You will need to hunt and soon" he said.

"We'll take her" Rose said before pausing "after we have gotten dressed again"

Alice laughed the sound like water falling over scorched earth "a good idea as any humans seeing us starkers would die a happy death"

"Well they aren't getting a look at my goodies, only my mates get that pleasure, though from what I had on, I liked"

"I chose it" Rose said "because you look good in black"

"I am a goth so that makes alot of sense" I agreed "hope you didn't cop a feel"

"We wanted to,trust us" Alice said "be we didn't"

I was about to say something clever and terribly witty but the ache in my throat now raged like an inferno and was now the only thing on my mind.

"Let's go" Rose said she took off into the forest her melodious laughter reached my Alice and I set off in pursuit of our laughing mate and though it was dark I could still see everything with perfect clarity like it was daytime, I heard Alice chasing and slowing down reluctantly she slammed into me, Rose joined us a smile on her face both sisters wrapped their arms around my waist

"What do you hear?" the blonde's melodic voice asked her breath tickling the nape of my neck.

"Your voice is amazingly distracting, can you still scream my name" I answered

"Focus you adorable horndog"Alice said amusement colouring her tone "we can play later."

Silence fell as I listened the sound of a deer northeast of my location sent me off like a bullet fired from a gun, my attention so focused that I never noticed the black beast until I slammed into it skidding to a stop, my teeth bared and relying on instinct I lashed out with my fist breaking the wolf's neck never noticing that it changed into a man. Finding my prey and snagging it,the deer's blood thick and refreshing ran down my throat soothing the inferno which allowed me to realize that Alice and Rose hadn't joined me and so following my scent back, I saw them kneeling over a dead human.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Alice demanded "by killing a shape-shifter you've brought war on our heads"

"I just defended myself" I replied "what attacked me was a big black wolf I didn't know that he was a shifter until now" my tone sincere and apologetic then glaring accusingly at my mates

"Was this why you didn't want me being friends with Seth ?"

Rose nodded "to prevent this"

"That's not ever happening, despite my immortality I still want him in my life, he's going to my best man for our threeway wedding and that is not up for debate"

"We have to inform the Quilete council of what happened" Rose said "and accept whatever punishment they decide"

"If they think they can touch me" I growled my crimson eyes bored into her golden orbs "then they have another thing coming" my hands curled into fists, punching a solid oak tree which fell shaking the ground sending flocks of birds into the sky.

"Calm down baby" Alice said "we still have to tell them what happened and Carlisle as well"

"Fine" I agreed albeit reluctantly "but if they come near me"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen" Rose "and then we'll take you to our new house"

"Say again" I said "cause it sounded like" she placed a finger against my lips.

"It's exactly what I said" she explained "and there we can prepare our wedding"

Both Carlisle and Esme arrived and having been filled in on what happened both hugged me.

"Lucky for you he's still alive, the heatbeat's faint but I can hear it" Carlisle said

"I didn't mean to do that, I just reacted" relief evident in my voice.

"I can imagine" Esme said "we just have to teach you to control your newborn strength and any potential gifts you might have"

"Well I already know that one of them won't work on you"

"Really and why is that?"

"I see you as my mother much like Rose and Alice do"

"Aww" she pulled me tighter against her side "that's a sweet thing to say."

"Well it's true, you've been more of a mother to me in the few weeks that I've known you, which leads me to ask if you would walk me down the aisle?"

"..."

"Take some time to think about it, I will however need an answer before September 13th"

"Why that particular day?" Carlisle asked

"It was my mortal birthdate, and I know that these two will want to celebrate it"

"You got that right" Alice piped up "the last birthday we celebrated was Rose's and that was fifty years ago"

"Kinda the point I was making sweetheart" I said.

"Oh" she said eyes downcast before brightening "is it ready to show off yet?"

"Yes it is" Esme answered Alice she clapped her hands before leaping onto my back and covering my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked "can't see a damn thing"

"That's the point, anyway it'll be worth it in the end"

"You aren't going to let me stare at Rose's arse, that should keep me distracted enough."

Our parents had vanished into the darkness and Rose took point ahead of myself and Alice surprisingly both of us perved over the blondes gorgeous posterior as she walked hips swaying my eyes followed hypnotically and yet still maintaining perfect balance.

"I can still recall the day we met" Alice said taking my left hand in her right she began rubbing her thumb against my knuckles. my nose picked up the scent of jasmine and roses and as we drew closer my eyes picked up the details of a small cottage that looked like it had grown from the ground.

"Have fun" Esme called as she presented me with a key.

"Thank you" I answered sincerely. the two elder vampires left us to it.

Inside Rose gave me the tour starting with our shared bedroom, which was dominated by a massive bed and walk-in cupboard full of clothes, shoes and lingerie all in our sizes.

"She's been preparing for you the last few years" Rose explained "back at the garage under a cover is your new car". Alice collected us and leading the way into the bathroom where the sunken bathtub was full of steaming water, my mates undressed me

"I still remember how to undress myself" I murmured before claiming Rose in a searing kiss and ripping the dress she had on to pieces. Alice was already in the bath watching as her mates made out and due to the fact that I no longer needed oxygen it seemed highly unlikely that we were gonna stop. Eventually Rose and I broke apart before locking our black eyes onto Alice, she stood up body soaking wet, the scent of her scorching pussy caused me to leap into the bath with her and sink beneath the surface to attack her sweet centre, Rose watched as she sat on the side spreading her own legs,her sister got the hint.

"Fuck me" the blonde goddess moaned playing with her tits wrapping her legs around Alice's neck "we're never gonna be able to stop or if we do it's because this house won't be left standing"

"Mmhmm" Alice agreed her right hand buried in my hair, whilst her left cupped Rose's perfect arse, breaking the surface I said

"I've never demolished a house whilst having sex, that's the tenth item to add on my bucket list of things to do now that I'll be living forever"

Both Alice and Rose stared at my body hungrily and with blinding speed threw me through the wall crashing into the bedroom I laughed before grabbing Alice and threw her through the ceiling followed swiftly by Rose though she went through the roof as I forgot my own strength, the front door crashed open as she returned running at full speed to find me and her sister scissoring each other hands gripping the roof beams our screams of pleasure echoing into the dawns early light.

 **Tuesday 6th August 2001 Evening- Neutral Territory**

Alice, Rosalie,Esme and Carlisle stood in front of me whilst I watched apprehensive of the approaching Quilete tribal elders, Billy Black, Quil Atera Sr, Harry Clearwater and the shape-shifter Sam Uley.

"We are gathered here today to address the unprovoked attack on our territory by a bloodsucker" Billy began "and to administer judgement necessary"

"Bullshit" I snapped interrupting him "you want to destroy me because of what I am and the fact that I made a near fatal mistake and for that I sincerely apologize, those gasoline soaked whips won't be necessary."

Shocked whispers broke out at my declaration but before they could retaliate I continued on.

"I also note that Seth and Sue Clearwater aren't here to corroborate the kind of person I am so until they arrive we" indicating the Cullens "are leaving" Sam growled the outline of his body blurred as he fought to hold back the beast within.

"I'd like to warn you now, that should you change I will not hesitate to kill you, the first time was a mistake the second time will not be."

"She's still a vampire that feeds on humans" Old Quil pointed out.

"Lilian is a newborn barely a day old" Carlisle said "it will take a few months for her eyes to become golden like ours are"

"Punishment still needs to be administered here, she attacked one of us and must pay the price for that" Black said.

"Touch my daughter and you'll have to go through us and seeing as you only have one protector on your side we outnumber you" Esme said.

"I am being taught to control my newborn strength until it fades away" I said "I also want the treaty amended to allow us access to the beach whenever we damn well please." To demonstrate my own strength I tore a boulder in half "I could wipe your tribe out by myself if I was thus inclined" Alice and Rose grabbed each of my hands "consider yourselves warned and be grateful that if not for these two, Esme and Carlisle I would not be showing restraint"

 **A.N The next three chapters should be very exciting and hopefully romantic, thank you all to those who have reviewed what I've done so far and if anyone has ideas on the wedding between Lilian, Alice and Rose please pm me anytime.**


	12. Preparation

Preparation

 **Morning The Cullen Cottage Wednesday 7th August 2001**

Even though I no longer needed sleep, out of habit I still closed my eyes as doing that allowed me to process what had happened that day slipping from the bed and walking into the lounge where Alice and Rose were sitting, their eyes wandered over my naked body.

"I apologize for quite literally sending you through the roof, kinda forgot my own strength"

"Dad wants to test your resistance to human blood today" Alice said reading a text from her phone.

"Do I have to" I whined "humans don't bother me as much as I thought, I mean look at yesterday we were faced with humans and nothing happened though it may have something to do with the stink coming off the Uley boy"

"Lily has a point Ally" Rose said "but I still think training to resist the scent of pure human blood is a good idea"

"Pouting isn't going to make us change our minds" Alice said having forseen my reaction.

"No matter how adorable it makes you look" this was from Rose who stared behind me determined not to give into her mates expression of utter innocence.

"Okay fine" I grumbled "but be warned that tonight you both are going to scream, in fact before we go, wait just a second." I blurred into the bedroom and retrieved four stainless steel balls and then cupping their sexes I slipped a pair into each of them they moaned as the balls moved with their snug pussies once that got done. I stood on the driveway arms folded across my chest and left foot tapping impatiently. Esme joined me and whispered in my ear her answer to what I'd asked her yesterday causing a smile to break out across my face.

"Thank you" I said sincerely she hugged me which I returned my arms tightened.

"Careful Lily" she cautioned "you're still really strong" once I realized what was happening I released her

"Oops, sorry Mom" tone slightly sheepish "I keep forgetting my own strength, speaking of which there's a hole in the roof of the cottage and some hand imprints on the ceiling beams in the bedroom"

Esme rolled her eyes though there was a hint of amusement "got a bit rough I take it"

"Mom" Alice said mortified as she and her sister walked by into the house "quit discussing my very active sex life"

"If by rough you mean throwing Rose through the roof, then yeah I guess you could say that" my casual comment had the elder vampire look at me in shock. "Rose kicked in the front door when she came back though so you know, I'm not entirely to blame"

Esme laughed "it's okay why I still remember when Carlisle turned me"

"Nope, not listening" I said loudly clapping hands to the side of my skull "can't hear you" walking up the front steps my nose twitched as the sudden scent of a human hit me and I was off vanishing into the trees only one thing on my mind.

Hunt. Kill. Feed.

As I ran drawing closer to the hapless mortal my teeth coated with venom opened wide when suddenly something slammed into my midsection Rose grabbed my arms and dragged me backwards leaving Esme to calm the human down and send her on her way back into town.

"Mine" I snarled struggling against Rose's grip "kill, feed, blood"

"Not humans" she said "we don't do that kind of thing"

A resounding slap from Alice broke me out of the frenzied state,

"Now do you see why Carlisle wanted to test you to prevent this exact thing from happening"

"I do" I muttered albeit reluctantly my throat ached as the fading scent of the human still lingered in the air then staring at Alice "though you did not need to slap me across the face to distract me."

"I couldn't seem to get your attention any other way" she replied "sorry"

"You could have kissed me" I pointed out "that usually works"

"Usually being the operative word, I saw what you were going to do to your intended victim and it sickened me."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you keeping that human alive to torture with your powers" Alice bluntly stated.

"Like I would do something like that" my tone horrified turning curious "what powers do I have then?"

"You're telekinetic and can do the exact opposite of Jane Volturi the sadistic bitch causes pain merely by looking at her target, you cause extreme pleasure however it only works on the same sex and if they're naturally submissive."

Joining Esme and Rose who were sitting by the computer surrounded by stacks of magazines pages depicting various wedding dresses, flower arrangements and other things.

"I've got you three the ideal place for your honeymoon" Esme said "it's an island off the coast of Brazil called Isle Esme there you can take as long as you want."

"Are you sure you want to do that Mom" Alice asked

"It's perfect" Rose said interrupting her sister "thank you so much."

I was staring at a picture of a black dress, which would hug my curves in all the right places, the thought alone made me happy

"This is mine" I said showing the others, Alice smiled as she'd foreseen me wearing it and nodded her approval. "I'm sexy and I know it" my sudden outburst had my mother raise her eyebrows an amused smile on her face. Both Alice and Rose's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, which became moans as I stared at my future brides to-be, the cracking of the wooden table was the only sound coming from them as they ripped through a powerful orgasm in front of their mother.

"Holy fuck" Alice swore breath ragged, her eyes smoldering fighting to regain control.

"I agree dear sister" Rose concurred somewhat drunkenly a slight frown crossed her face as she tried to figure out what caused them to fall into such a state, they turned to look at their mate who was busy with Esme looking at places to host the ceremony but nothing was jumping out at me until I finally decided

"How about right here?"

"You mean outside in the garden right" the other woman asked I nodded

"What better place than the site where I was reborn never has there been a more phoenix personification than my death and rebirth." Dodging to the side as a foot shot under the table aiming for my shin.

"Lily" Rose hissed "did you make us orgasm in front of our mother?"

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about" I replied "and if you don't stop trying to kick me in the shins Alice" she squeaked in surprise "I'll put you over my knees and spank you."

Esme was feigning deafness while I was speaking though I swore there was a ghost of a smile on her face. The shorter of the two mates pouted adorably, her foot itching to try again almost daring to see if I was serious.

"You wanna test me don't you Alice. You really think I won't rip your pants off and smack that ass" a moment later and she was in the correct position, my hand kneading the marble like flesh causing her to moan before she squeaked as I smacked her using half my strength to cause pain so that it was felt. Rose put her hand over her sister's mouth silencing the naughty girl as she took her punishment. Esme saved the plans for her three daughter's day then she placed a feather light kiss on my forehead followed by Rose she was going to do the same to Alice but at my warning growl decided against it.

"Have fun you three" she said "your father and I are going hunting for a few hours and please don't break the house."


	13. Bacholorette Bonanza Blowout

Bacholorette Bonanza Blowout

 **The Cullen Mansion Tuesday Morning 11 September 2001**

Two days after the terror attacks in New York and two days before my birthday and the wedding, my soon to be father in law returned home stinking of ash, blood and death, which caused me slight discomfort but thanks to my training the scent no longer made me feel the need to go crazy.

"I can't wait to marry both of you," I said nuzzling against Rosalie "and make you mine"

"We're already yours, sweetheart" she said lips brushing against my hair.

"You know what I mean" turning my head as I heard a car pull up outside the house, the sound of a large heart beating caused my throat to constrict, venom pooled and swallowing on instinct, moving to the large window and looking down I saw Charlie walk up the path he was met by Esme who let him in.

"Lilian it's time you end this foolishness and come home" Charlie said "to answer questions regarding Bella's disappearance and I donot approve of this wedding happening" in his hand was clutched his wedding invitation

"No" I answered staring at him defiantly "I couldn't care what you approve of, this is my home and Carlisle has been more of a father than you ever were."

"Can I put you down as a no then?" Rose snarked

"Be silent, this is between my daughter and I" Charlie retorted hand twitching towards his weapon.

"Do NOT talk to my fiancée's like that" I snapped "another thing you lost the right to call me your daughter the day you walked out of my life, stay away from my family or so help me I will not hesitate to end you"

A shot went off suddenly and with my hand stretched out stuck inches away was a bullet.

"Holy shit" Alice said while Rose knocked Charlie out then she called the police to have him taken away. Esme wrapped her arms around causing my concentration to break, the lump of lead clattered to the wooden floor.

"I can stop bullets" my voice shocked then a slow smile appeared "I wonder what else I can do" seeing my human father on the floor, my expression twisted and lifting the bullet which began spinning around my finger. "You tried to kill me in front of my mates to rob them of spending eternity with me, I ought to kill you with the very same bullet"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Alice cautioned foreseeing the outcome of what would happen if he carried on.

"Leave my house Chief Swan" Esme said "and do not come back again"

"Not without her" he said gesturing in my vicinity prompting me to let out a frustrated growl.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you say" dragging the man out "stay away from my family or else." Charlie was flung against his cruiser and by the time it took him to stand I had vanished back upstairs.

 **Later That Evening**

A convoy of cars pulled up outside, a smile spread across my face as I saw the Denali's arrive, blurring downstairs to the amusement of both Alice and Rose, I enthusiastically kissed Kate, Tanya and Irina., to the shock of their mates Edward, Jasper and Emmett the latter of whom cheered. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rose all shook their heads at my exuberant greeting.

"Who are you?" Edward asked Tanya answered him

"That's Lilian, trust me I could not forget that kind of greeting even if I wanted to" the smirk on my face infuriated the telepathically gifted immortal who still could not read my mind and Jasper was still unable to manipulate my emotions.

"Anytime two females make out, you'll hear no objections from me" Emmett said then glancing at me he added in a stage whisper "are you gonna make Kate scream your name again?"

"Depends on whether or not she's been a good girl would you like to assist me in inflicting pain upon her?"

Emmett grinned "thought you'd never ask" flinging Kate up over his shoulder he vanished upstairs. Tanya and Irina stared at me before the blonde sniped

"I see you're still a sadistic bitch"

"You damn right I am" I answered "and it's Mistress Sadistic Bitch to you both"

"Don't provoke our fiancée else she'll make you orgasm where you stand" Rose cautioned though secretly she hoped that they would find out for themselves exactly what she meant. Upstairs in my bedroom Kate found herself stripped and restrained on all fours. Emmett began spanking his mate's ass, her screams brought a smile to my face, Alice and Rose flung Tanya and Irina over their shoulders much to the frustrated growls coming from Edward and Jasper as much as they objected they knew they were powerless to stop me doing what I'm good at. Irina and her sister whimpered knowing what was about to happen and it made me smile in absolute bliss. Entering the bedroom I stripped down to my underwear, the only male in the room Emmett had his gaze averted while I got into my black latex catsuit and boots that came up to my knees. Alice and Rose went into the far corner of the walk-in closet striking a hidden panel that opened up revealing my impressive collection of gear they both retrieved a double set of handcuffs, ankle bracelets which were then used to restrain Irina and Tanya.

"Do you mind if I fucked my mate her arousal is driving me insane" Emmett asked.

"Be my guest" I answered my attention otherwise occupied with sight of my own mates naked and waiting for me.

 **Later That Evening**

Alice, Rose and I along with Tanya, Kate, Irina and Emmett all dressed and then as we headed downstairs the others were waiting.

"Are you done with your weirdness" Edward began only to fall silent at the glare I sent his way.

"Careful who you speak to, I still haven't finished with Tanya"

"What was earlier then?" the named vampire asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just the beginning" was my succinct reply "and tomorrow right up until our wedding I shall be playing with you Irina."

The blonde blinked and realizing that resistance was futile gave a slow nod at which point Alice kissed her in full view of Jasper who growled, he started forward only to be stopped by his brothers each of whom wrapped their arms around his waist and forcibly pulled him back.

"Calm yourself" Edward warned, "as much as I dislike this whole thing our mates are unharmed"

"Speak for yourself" Tanya said, "My ass still hurts from the fucking that was given" Rose smirked at that, as she was the one who did the damage with my permission of course.

"Buggered you good and proper" she said, "your screams made Lily cum so hard that Alice resembled a glazed doughnut." The smirk I gave in answer caused Alice to pout.

"And I still haven't gotten my rocks off" she said crossing her arms over her chest which of course had my attention and that of Rose, when Alice realized that she glared at us "quit ogling me perverts."

"Like you weren't doing the same," Rose retorted.

"As much as I enjoy this by-play between you both, we have a night of partying like its seventeen-fifty one starting at a strip club that I booked out. So yours truly can dance for you both" the two women stared at me in surprise and almost as if I read their minds "yes you both can make it rain all damn night if you so wished, then we're going to a special karaoke bar that caters to our kind as well as humans." The others all made noises of agreement Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen all agreed to meet us at the bar rather than watch me get naked on stage. Edward and Jasper decided to go hunting while Emmett, the only likeable Denali decided to tag along with us.

"I'm a simple man" Emmett said "I see boobs and I'm happy"


	14. The Wedding and Honeymoon

The Wedding and Honeymoon

 **Midnight The Cullen Mansion Thursday 13th September 2001.**

As we pulled into the garage and on the doorstep of the house Rose pulled me against herself and kissed me.

"Happy birthday my love" she said, I blinked owlishly before realizing the significance of today's date.

"It is bad luck for you both to see me before the I get to the altar" I said seriously then added "eyes on the present Alice, I don't want you to miss a thing"

"I wasn't even gonna do whatever you think I was gonna do" she protested at my disbelieving look adding, "Okay fine so sue me." Rose nodded before escorting Alice away "we'll be waiting for you"

"I'll be the one in black" my voice blasé.

 **Six Hours Later**

Sitting at my dressing table trying to calm myself, hands shaking from nerves, there was a knock on my door and standing there was Esme she walked in and finished doing my make-up.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, god don't let me fuck this up" my mother squeezed my shoulders.

"Focus Lily breathe" she said

"At least I'm not mortal so you won't have to worry about my cheeks turning red or the fact that my heart would keep wanting to leap out of my chest" another knock on the door revealed my best man

"Seth" I said embracing him quickly "thank you for being here today it really means alot"

"You don't have to thank me" he said "I wouldn't miss this for anything" a pause before he remembered what the reason was for him coming upstairs in the first place. "Here, this is for you to pass on to your daughter or son" passing me a pendant of a howling wolf hanging from a chain which was immediately placed around my neck.

"I love it, now go,we'll catch up later" I promised he nodded before leaving the room.

"There, all done" Esme said before escorting me downstairs, my eyes darted around before seeing Rose and Alice, if not for Esme I would have sprinted up the aisle, the slow walk we took seemed to take forever but finally we made it. Both my mates looked incredibly beautiful themselves especially Alice who looked rather dashing in a white tuxedo, Rose stood beside her in a grey strapless floor length dress that had a split up the right leg to allow freedom of movement, her dress also accentuated curves I had no idea she had.

"We are gathered here today to witness holy matrimony between these three women who have thankfully written their own vows which leaves me very little to do" causing some light chuckles to erupt.

"I, Lilian Jasmine Swan, do solemnley swear to defend, love and honour all that you are or will be now and for as long as I shall live" Seth passed me a small box and opening it I slipped a perfectly fitting platinum ring inlaid with tigers-eye stones onto Rosalie's hand. "I love you so much that it will kill me to be torn away from your side." I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. then turning I did the same to Alice with one difference, I had gotten her a solid gold ring inlaid with amethysts and on the inside of each ring I had inscribed the following phrases.

 _I give you my heart_ this was on Rose's ring and on Alice's went this

 _I give you my soul_.

"If anyone here has reason to believe these three should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said pausing as silence filled the air for just a moment and when nobody spoke he said the words Rose, Alice and I had been dying to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride" our lips met and it was like fire surging through each of us, our family's applause faded into the background even Emmett's voice couldn't be heard. Eventually we broke apart and were immediately embraced by our family and surprisingly the author of the story himself who nodded once before leaving almost as if to say he was proud of the progress made. The day faded away into the perfect night,the scent of lilac and honeysuckle filled the air, thankfully we three had changed out of our wedding attire and now had on something far more comfortable and easier to travel in.

"It's time" Alice said making her way towards myself and Seth

"Have fun you three" he said before returning to his own family. Rose had joined us then and together they took each of my hands and ran down to where our car to the airport was waiting.

 **Rio de Jainero Brazil South America**

Passing through the city which I had never been amazed the hell out of me I barely noticed the scent of humans due to the intoxicating scent that my wives had., that alone caused me to crack a goofy grin Alice caught sight of my expression and speaking loudly she asked the obvious question.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You and Rose, I am the luckiest woman in the world, my beautiful brides are going to be treated to me being naked all the time we're on Isle Esme." The two stared at me or rather my deep cleavage, the exposed flat stomach the way my jeans clung against my hips and ass. We walked through the city towards the pier where a boat was waiting, Rose took the driver's chair while her beloved mates stretched out on the couch behind her. Once the city lights were far behind I stood up and took my shirt off freeing my breasts from the confines of the bra I had on underneath, Rose also discarded her shirt leaving Alice the last to do the same her face had a reluctant expression upon it though those golden eyes told a different story.

"Take it off, take it off" I chanted excitedly eventually Alice relented and took her shirt off.

"Yay" I cheered raising my hands in celebration, after a moment in which my eyes were glued to Alice's chest I stood up and joined our other mate at the wheel nuzzling against her.

"Look out over there" she said pointing to the horizon, I did and at first there was nothing then when my eyes were accustomed tothe darkness I saw the outline of palm trees and sitting dead centre was a house.

"This is our honeymoon home for as long as you want" Alice said as the engine cut out we pulled alongside the short pier Rose leapt out before taking my hand Alice grabbed the luggage and together we walked up the path close to the massive glass door I was suddenly lifted bridal style and carried over the threshhold.

"I'm nothing if not traditional" my blonde wife said setting me down "take a look around if you want, I'm going for a midnight swim"

"Yeah me too, now that you mention it" Alice agreed before the pair of them turned stripping off, their clothes flying in every direction. In the bedroom was our luggage and finding mine purely by luck I opened mine then thought better of it, dropping my pants and underwear kicking off the shoes I made my way back outside.

Rose and Alice both were staring at the moon resisting the urge to turn around, they knew I was approaching and when I finally reached them they immdediately lavished my nipples with attention causing me to cry out in absolute bliss both hands buried into each of their hair they had taken one of each hand and were pleasuring themselves then with the other. Rose spread my pussylips the cool ocean washed against me and then Alice inserted a finger into my vagina followed by another she pressed her thumb against my clit causing me to orgasm so powerfully that it had me on my knees or would have if I'd been standing, pulling Rose against my body she and I began scissoring each other grinding our pussies rythymically against one another. Alice was using my left shinbone to get herself off, her eyes snapped to the future midway through her orgasm she screamed in horror as the vision showed me on my knees before the Volturi, eyes glowing scarlet with Jane groping me from behind, my mates in chains, Esme and Carlisle were dead alongside Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Kate and Irina were burned alive. Rose's fate was one far worse than death she was dragged away screaming as each and every male member of the Volturi Guard raped her for the next three hundred years. She saw herself destroying the human world killing men, women and children too. Finally though the vision ended.

"What did you see?" I asked concern etched in my tone and across my face,Rose mirrored me.

"I destroy the world, you get enslaved to the Volturi and Rose gets violated for three hundred years" she replied.

"What?" her mates voices echoed in unison

 **The End ?**

 **Volterra Italy-Home of the Volturi Friday December 21st 2001**

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat upon their thrones staring into the eyes of James, a notorius tracker.

"Bring us Lilian Jasmine Hale-Cullen nee Swan alive and unharmed kill her mates if you must"

"Yes my Lords" he answered before turning and leaving the city to carry out his task.


End file.
